Reckoning
by zoraidarose
Summary: Un par yokais asesinos en serie está a punto de convertir el carnaval (Mardi Gras) en un espectáculo de horror -a menos que el medio demonio cazador Inuyasha pueda darlez caza primero.
1. Prologo

**Hola chicos, como ya he acabado mi historia secundaria "el héroe legendario" he decidido hacer un homenaje a mi autora favorita Jeannie Frost y su saga **_**The Night Huntress**_**, quien ha sido una de mis inspiraciones para escribir, la historia es 100% de ella, yo quizá cambie algunos detalles, como el hecho de que en vez de vampiros serán Yokais y hanyou entre otras cosas, los personajes serán de Rumico Takahashi, espero que les guste, y porfa comenten.**

**p.d. repito que esta historia no me pertenece, es un homenaje, y si les gusta puedo hacer más con los otros libros de la autora.**

**Reckoning **

**Prologo **

16 de febrero, 2004 Nueva Orleans

Eric tragó el último sorbo de su cerveza y luego dejó la botella vacía en la acera. No es mi culpa que no haya un basurero cerca, pensó, ignorando el ceño de la guía de viaje. A la morena de su derecha no pareció importarle. Ella le sonrío de una manera que le complació que sus amigos hayan cancelado este estúpido tour del horror.

-… frente a ustedes esta 'La Laurie house'1 Esto es, según se dice, uno de los sitios más terroríficos del barrio francés. Aquí, a mediados del siglo dieciocho, un número indeterminado de esclavos fueron torturados y asesinados por el Dr. Louis Laurie y su esposa Delphine…- la guía continuó, señalando la gran estructura de la esquina en Royal Street.

Eric se deslizo más cerca de la caliente morena, quien no parecía estar prestando más atención a la guía que el mismo. Era delgada, de la forma que a él le gustaba, y aunque sus pechos no eran grandes, ella tenía excelentes piernas y un lindo trasero. Su rostro era lindo, también, ahora que le ponía atención.

\- Hola, soy Eric, ¿tu nombre es? - preguntó, luchando contra su honor. Sonrío. Luciendo interesante.

\- ¿Dónde están tus amigos? - ella pregunto. Tenía un acento que sonaba francés y eso era una cosa rara. Pero sonrío al decir eso, sus ojos rastrillando sobre él en una forma que lo excitó.

\- Están en Pat O'Brien ¿Quieres tomar un trago? - dijo Eric, de forma vaga. Ahora la guía miraba airadamente hacia el de una forma más significativa, iba en como los LaLauries realizaban experimentos médicos y otras cosas raras en sus esclavos, asquerosas mierdas que él no quería escuchar.

\- Estoy de humor para más que un trago, ¿Tu no? - La morena se acercó más, hasta que estuvo junto a él y sus pezones prácticamente rozaban su pecho. Oh, sí. Él tenía el despegue definitivo en sus pantalones.

\- Nena, no tienes idea - Eric miro a su alrededor para encontrar a unas pocas personas mirándolo fijamente. Ok, lo había dicho un poco alto.

\- Tengo una habitación en el Dauphine. Podríamos ir ahí… - trato de nuevo, suavemente.

\- Mi casa está más cerca. Ven conmigo - ella lo interrumpió, tomando su mano. Un agarre firme, también.

Lo condujo por la calle, zigzagueando entre la gente y lanzándole esas sonrisas de follame bastante seguido por sobre su hombro. Eric estaba excitado. Había estado aquí tres días y aún no había ligado. Fue el momento justo cuando apareció este extraño viaje. La chica se lo llevo por un callejón, caminando tan rápido como antes, incluso cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento viendo a donde se dirigían. Tropezó con algo, una botella, probablemente, pero ella le tiro del brazo al mismo tiempo, manteniéndolo en posición vertical.

\- Hey. Buenos reflejos - él sonrió. Ella murmuro algo que él no entendió, y no porque estuviese bebido.

\- ¿Es eso francés? - Eric pregunto.

\- Oui. Si - Su oscuro cabello giró con ella al voltear hacia él.

\- Genial - Lo llevó hasta la escalera de incendio al final del callejón, desplegándose una puerta abierta cuando llegaron y lo empujó al interior. Las luces estaban apagadas, dondequiera que estuvieran, pero este debía ser su lugar. Cerró tras él y entonces su sonrisa se agrando.

\- Te voy a comer - dijo seximente, con un acento que lo hizo aún más grave.

Eric la agarró, apretando ese hermoso trasero mientras la besaba. Ella abrió su boca, dejando su lengua explorar dentro mientras se presionaba contra ella. "Condón en mi bolsillo trasero", Eric se recordó a sí mismo. Una chica así de fácil puede tener algo.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a él como si estuviera desesperada por ello. Eric luchó con el frente de sus pantalones. Justo ahí, justo ahora trabajando con el también. Tenía el pantalón desabrochado y sus manos subieron la pequeña falda, cuando ella mordió su lengua con los dientes. Y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Eric gritó, mirando con horror la sangre alrededor de su boca cuando ella le sonrío otra vez. Su lengua latía como si fuera fuego.

\- Perra loca - intentó decir, pero sonó como "erra oca". La sangre seguía derramándose de su lengua, y cuando sintió la punta de la misma… no lo era ya.

\- ¡Tu, maldita puta! - Eric escupió, sin importarle si ella entendía las palabras o no. Su puño se levantó… y entonces cayó, hasta tocar el fondo con un golpe que hizo que su cabeza se sintiera como si se partiera en dos.

Aturdido por unos segundos, Eric estaba allí. Las escaleras, se le ocurrió. La perra me empujó por un tramo de escaleras. Sintió los primeros indicios de miedo mezclándose con la ira. Una luz se encendió en la sala y Eric se sacudió, parpadeando durante un minuto por el brillo antes de que las imágenes se enfocaran. Había un alto y delgado hombre de pie sobre un maniquí. Se veía como si estuviera ensamblándolo, ya que su pierna estaba en el suelo junto a la del hombre y su brazo estaba en dos partes más alejadas. Entonces la cabeza del maniquí giró. Sus ojos parpadeando, abrió la boca…

Eric gritó, tratando de levantarse, pero un dolor abrazador en sus piernas lo impidió. El hombre alto ignoró los gritos de Eric y los intentos frenéticos de alejarse mientras daba una mirada inquisitiva escaleras arriba.

\- Mon amour, estaba preocupado - La chica apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras.

\- ¿Por qué? nadie sabe que estamos aquí - Eric logro ponerse de pie. La agonía se disparó en su pierna a pesar de que tenía la mayor parte de su peso en la otra.

\- Ninguno de ustedes dos hijos de puta se atreva a tocarme - exclamó, mirando alrededor por algo, lo que sea, para luchar contra ellos.

La chica sonrío mientras bajaba la escalera. Con su sangre aun alrededor de su boca que parecía más una mueca horrible.

\- ¿Tocarte?, Mon Cher, ya te lo dije. Te voy a comer… -

1 The La Laurie house, La historia de la casa embrujada LaLauries es quizás uno de los más conocidos cuentos de fantasmas de Nueva Orleans ... Desde hace más de 150 años, ya través de varias generaciones, la Casa LaLauries ha sido considerado como el más frecuentado y el lugar más aterrador en el Barrio Francés.


	2. Un Hanyou En Nueva Orleans

**Capítulo 1 Un Hanyou En Nueva Orleans**

Inuyasha no perdió ni una mirada alrededor mientras caminaba rápidamente por las calles del Barrio Francés. Aromas lo asediaron; innumerables perfumes, olor corporal de todas las costumbres de higiene, comida cocinada o pudriéndose en la basura. Siglos de decadencia habían dado al barrio un olor único, permanente, ningún yokai o hanyou podía ignorarlo por completo. A un segundo de cercanía de la cacofonía de olores había sonidos. Música, risas, gritos y conversaciones combinadas en una constante estática.

Mientras rodeaba una esquina, Inuyasha se preguntaba otra vez por qué Midoriko lo había llamado. Él no tenía que venir, no estaba bajo su línea sanguínea, por lo que no le debía ninguna lealtad. Pero cuando la reina de Nueva Orleans llamaba, Inuyasha contestaba. Para empezar, el respetaba a Midoriko. Y reconocía que su cabeza no seguiría por mucho tiempo encima de sus hombros si la desairaba. Aunque las posibilidades eran que Midoriko deseaba implicarlo en la muerte de alguien.

Había rodeado otra esquina cuando el instinto le dijo que estaba siendo observado. Se movió a un lado y sintió un dolor abrazador golpear su espalda al instante siguiente. Inuyasha se giró, atropellando a la gente para entrar corriendo a la puerta más cercana. Con su espalda a salvo en una pared y la única entrada a la vista, miro abajo a su pecho, una flecha sobresalía, su enorme cabeza enganchada a tres lados de donde había golpeado en el pecho.

El eje aun sobresalía de su espalda. Toco la punta ensangrentada y maldijo. Plata. Dos pulgadas más abajo y habría atravesado su corazón, terminando con su vida de forma permanente.

\- Hey, amigo. ¿Estás bien? - alguien le hablo

\- Perfectamente - murmuro. Miro alrededor y notó que había caído en un bar. Los clientes miraban con ojos desorbitados su pecho.

Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para tirar la flecha de su pecho antes de desaparecer por la puerta, moviéndose a una velocidad que habría sido solo un borrón para los espectadores del bar. A él no le preocupaban, de todas formas. Su atención se centraba en encontrar quien había disparado la flecha. Desde el ángulo en que llegó, debió ser lanzada desde arriba.

Un salto vertical lo llevo al techo del bar, en cuclillas otra vez mientras su mirada escaneaba las construcciones cercanas. Nada. Inuyasha corrió a lo largo de las cimas de los edificios por dos cuadras, hasta que se sintió seguro de estar donde el tirador había estado. Había una débil y residual energía en el aire que confirmó lo que él ya suponía: quienquiera que lanzó aquella flecha no era humano.

Le tomo otro momento inspeccionar los tejados, pero no había nadie a la vista. Él o ella era rápido; había pasado menos de un minuto entre el disparo, a Inuyasha de pie en donde el supuesto asesino había estado. No era un aficionado. Y cualquiera quien fuese se había alertado rápidamente de su presencia en el barrio. Había llegado solo la noche anterior. Inuyasha dio un mental encogimiento de hombros y salto a la calle, preocupándose ahora de mantenerse dentro de los grupos de gente, pero no olvidando su cita. Podía ser mucho más difícil de matar que un humano común, pero aun había cosas que podían acabar con él.

Espero fuera de la reja de hierro forjado del cementerio St Louis #1. Su espalda estaba en un poste, y había estado mirando los tejados, dispuesto a saltar a la menor insinuación de movimiento. Fantasmas bañaban el cementerio y sus calles aledañas, igual que telarañas espectrales. Inuyasha los ignoraba, a pesar de que podían ser tan ruidosos y molestos como los turistas. El barrio de Nueva Orleans era el último lugar para que cualquiera descansara en paz, ya sea en la vida o en la muerte.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que un hombre gigantesco caminara hacia él. Su aura anunciándolo como un oni, a pesar de que no se pareciera en nada a la interpretación hollywoodense de uno. No, él tenía suave piel morena, cabeza calva y un pecho parecido al de un barril, la imagen misma de la salud y la vitalidad. Excepto en su andar, que tenía una notable dificultad que estaba en desacuerdo con el paso normal y lleno de gracia de los yokai.

\- Inuyasha - el hombre lo saludo. Habían pasado décadas, pero recordó su nombre.

\- Jelani - el asintió.

\- Estoy aquí para ver a Majestic, a petición de ella - Jelani barrió una mano y le indico que lo siguiera.

La luz de la luna brilló en los guantes negros de Jelani, su forma demasiado perfecta y tiesa. Prótesis. Sus dos piernas debajo de las rodillas las había perdido, también. Inuyasha no sabía cómo Jelani había perdido sus brazos y piernas, pero sabía que eso había sucedido antes de que lo convirtiesen en oni. Lo único que no vuelve a crecer después de haber sido transformado en yokai o hanyou es su cabeza. Pero lo que no sabía era el por qué se estaban alejando del cementerio, en vez de adentrarse en las puertas.

\- No estás perdido, ¿Verdad, compañero? - preguntó Inuyasha con fresca genialidad. Antes había tenido reuniones con Midoriko, y se realizaron siempre bajo el cementerio, justo debajo de donde estaba su tumba vacía. Esa mujer no tenía nada sin su sentido de la ironía.

\- Si tienes miedo de seguirme, entonces eso sería todo, vete - Jalani dio media vuelta pero no redujo su irregular marcha. Un bufido escapó de Inuyasha cuando se detuvo.

\- ¿Tratando de avergonzarme con mi estupidez? No es sangrientamente probable. Hace media hora, alguien hizo un increíble intento de asesinarme, y ahora tú quieres que me reúna con Majestic en otro lugar del acostumbrado por ella. Dime por qué, o me iré, y entonces podrás explicarle a ella porque sentiste que eso estaba por debajo de ti para evitarlo. – le confronto a pesar de lo que podía aparentar no era estúpido.

\- Majestic no está aquí. Me pidió que hablara en su lugar - Jelani se detuvo, su cara aun de perfil.

Las cejas de Inuyasha se elevaron. Midoriko era conocida por sus manipulaciones, amenazas o por sus castigos, pero ¿Enviar a su lacayo Jelani a reunirse con él? Eso aumentó aún más su curiosidad por descubrir de qué iba todo esto.

\- Bien, entonces… Después de ti - accedió mostrando uno de sus colmillos superiores.

Jelani lo llevo a Lafitte's Blacksmith House, el bar más antiguo del barrio. Inuyasha ordenó un whisky simple. El oni no ordeno nada. Su mirada se mantuvo oscilante alrededor, ya sea esperando por algo o por nervios. Inuyasha acomodó su mano casualmente cerca de sus bolsillos. Tenía varios cuchillos de plata alineados en su pantalón y en las mangas, en caso de un problema vampírico, aunque nada excepto una decapitación mataría a un oni.

\- Midoriko -le presiono el Inu hanyou.

\- Majestic - Jelani corrigió a la vez.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere ella de mí? – Inuyasha resistió la urgencia de rodar sus ojos. Las formalidades están de más, así que puedes quitarte el palo del culo.

Jelani revisó su chaqueta. El movimiento fue lento por sus rígidas y plásticas manos, por lo que Inuyasha no sintió la precaución que normalmente tendría del gesto. Entonces Jelani saco un sobre de manila. Lo tomó, sacando las fotos discretamente, tomando solo un momento para poner sus ojos en ella y las hojas de abajo. Entonces las deslizo nuevamente en el sobre y le dio una mirada dura e indescifrable al hombre frente a él.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos aún siguen con vida? No ha habido ni un susurro sobre ellos en medio siglo - Los ojos de Jelani eran café oscuros, no como los dorados de Inuyasha, pero su mirada igual de dura.

\- Están vivos, y están en la ciudad - afirmo con más seguridad de la que Inuyasha esperaría en cualquier otra persona.

\- ¿Debido a un poco de sangre y unos trozos de partes humanas encontradas en un departamento?- pregunto con desdén.

\- Cualquier humano pudo ser responsable de lo mismo – tomo un sorbo de su bebida, pero el oni no cejo.

\- Son ellos. Están repitiendo lo que hicieron hace cuarenta años. Majestic estaba en el extranjero entonces, como ahora, y vinieron justo antes de Mardi Gras. Para el miércoles de ceniza, quince personas habían desaparecido. Ahora once, de nuevo la reina está lejos, y ellos han regresado - el tono de Jelani fue contundente. Inuyasha comenzó a considerarlo. Sin importar que Jelani fuese un muy buen mentiroso o si él creía lo que estaba diciendo. Eso no significaba que fuera cierto, en todo caso.

\- Necesito más pruebas que la falta de turistas en la ausencia de Midoriko. ¿Además por qué no he oído de su regreso a Nueva Orleans, como proclamas? No es el tipo de noticias que no se propagan, compañero - Jelani fue igual de cuidadoso al no decir sus nombres.

\- Los olí ambas veces - contesto, sin molestarse en corregir a Inuyasha por llamarla Midoriko otra vez.

\- Majestic quiere que manejes esto silenciosamente. Una vez hecho, ella tomara el crédito por el castigo, así no parecerá que ha dejado dos veces asesinos cazar en su ciudad y escapar durante su ausencia – afirmo en voz baja, mostrando también uno de sus propios colmillos.

Inuyasha se froto su barbilla. Esto no sería un trabajo fácil. Los LaLauries tenían mala fama en la historia de los humanos y en la de yokai. A Louis se le rumoreaban tener alrededor de cuatrocientos años, y ser un poderoso oni. Delphine no estaba cerca de los doscientos, pero lo que le faltaba en edad con respecto Louis, lo compensaba en el vicio.

\- Cien mil libras - dijo Inuyasha.

Era un precio bastante elevado para que Midoriko no sintiera que le debía un favor, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que también supiera que era la tarifa de un amigo. En verdad, él podría haber el hecho el trabajo por nada. Los LaLauries eran un asqueroso par al igual que los otros bastardos que Inuyasha había cazado por nada.

\- Si terminas el trabajo para el miércoles de ceniza, el dinero es tuyo - Jelani ni siquiera parpadeo. Eso le daba un poco más que una semana. Inuyasha termino su whisky. Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder.

\- Me darás un tour completo por la ciudad. Y te mantendrás fuera de mi camino a menos que lo indique. ¿Tenemos un trato? - dijo, apoyando el vaso.

\- Lo tenemos - Jelani le dio una leve sonrisa.

_Continuara…_


	3. Casería

**Casería**

La casa adosada olía a muerte, sangre, orina y oficiales de policías al azar, en ese orden.

\- Con el hedor de todos los humanos aquí, estoy sorprendido de que pudieras percibir las esencia de los LaLauries - Inuyasha gruño mientras se arrodilló junto a una de las manchas de color rojizo en el suelo. Jelani se quedó en la parte superior de las escaleras, sin atreverse a bajar hasta el primer piso.

\- No estuvieron solo ahí abajo. Ellos dormían en la cama de aquí arriba – Jelani apunto la habitación cercana al hall.

-Y se sentaban en el sillón de aquí - Con un dedo rígido a donde Inuyasha suponía estaba la habitación familiar.

Inuyasha inhaló profundamente, haciendo un catálogo mental de las esencias. Entonces brincó escaleras arriba en un salto, notando que Jelani inadvertidamente se estremeció al verlo. Claro. No hay necesidad de recordar a los muertos lo que ya no podían hacer.

\- ¿La cama y el sofá, dices? - pregunto, cambiando el caminar a la lentitud que utilizaba alrededor de seres humanos. El sofá frente a la tele, con una vista hacia el balcón a la izquierda del mismo. Inuyasha se acercó e inhalo otra vez, notando las diferencias, y las similitudes, de los olores de debajo de la escalera.

\- El propietario de la vivienda. La chica. ¿Su cuerpo está entre los encontrados? - pregunto luego de olfatear nuevamente.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que este no es el lugar de un chico? - Jelani le dio una leve sonrisa.

\- Hay una esencia femenina por todo el piso. Aquí no vivió un chico, aunque por sobre todo sea su sangre la del piso – Inuyasha le dio un irritado vistazo a Jelani.

\- Hay una fotografía de una chica en la habitación. Es hermosa. Imagino que sigue con vida. Por ahora - La voz de Jelani fue neutral, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Inuyasha observo a Jelani. Todos sus instintos le decían que el oni estaba escondiendo algo. Se preguntaba si él conocía a la chica. Jelani estaba actuando como si nada le afectara, pero su olor era de miedo… y odio. Como si tuviera un apego emocional con el propietario de la casa, eso le daría sentido. O podría tener miedo de lo que sucedería si no lograba asesinar a los LaLauries antes del regreso de Midoriko. Dado que lo había dejado a cargo, también se consideraría falta de Jelani.

\- No me has dicho como conoces la esencia de Delphine y la de Louis para poder reconocerlos - dijo Inuyasha. Algo cruzó la cara de Jelani antes de transformase en liso y oscuro vidrio.

\- Estuve casado en el 1860. Ella era una esclava en la casa St. Francisville, que es a donde los LaLauries huyeron después de dejar el Barrio Francés. Mientras yo estaba luchando en el ejército de la Unión, Delphine y Louis torturaron y se comieron a mi esposa. Llegué tarde a salvarla, pero nunca olvide su olor. - replico Jelani.

\- ¿Tus brazos y piernas? - Inuyasha no parpadeo.

\- Amputados después de la batalla de New Market Heights. Me dijeron que fue un milagro que haya sobrevivido. Majestic me cambio después de eso, a petición mía. Quería vivir lo suficiente para algún día ver a los LaLauries morir - La expresión de Jelani ahora era de desafío puro, como si esperara que Inuyasha le reclamara por cambiar a oni únicamente por revancha.

\- Fui convertido en un Inu hanyou contra mi voluntad - respondió monótonamente.

\- Me enloqueció por un muy largo tiempo, entonces lo superé. No podemos cambiar la forma en que terminaron las cosas para nosotros, ¿Así que para que molestar en ello? Si buscas desaprobación, mira a otra parte –escupió rascándose una de sus orejas, las cuales permanecían dobladas contra su cabeza.

\- No había oído eso de ti - Jelani pareció sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué lo harías? No es la clase de historia para propagar, ¿Verdad? – Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿No odias a tu Sire1 por ello? - Oh sí. Por años, Inuyasha había odiado a Koga por convertirlo en vampiro.

Pero Koga no lo había hecho por malicia, lo había hecho por una especie de gratitud. Si no hubiera sido por Inuyasha quien compartió su escasa comida, Koga hubiera muerto en el largo viaje de Londres a las colonias penales de Nueva de Gales, donde se conocieron como prisioneros. Pero no estaba dispuesto a compartir eso con Jelani. No hay necesidad de ventilar dicha información a un Oni que apenas conocía.

\- Ya no lo odio - fue todo lo que dijo.

\- Tienes una casa en la ciudad. ¿Te quedaras ahí? - Jelani señaló, cambiando el tema.

\- No después de esta noche. Puedes llamar a mi celular, si me necesitas. Te enviare algún texto cuando esté terminado - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros

\- No los subestimes. Delphine tomó al chico durante un tour por el Barrio. Fue visto yéndose con una chica de cabello oscuro después que el tour se detuviera en su mansión - Jelani sonrío, y fue frio mostrando el tinte rojizo de sus ojos.

"_Tiene un enfermizo sentido del humor, ¿No?_" Inuyasha pensó irónicamente. Su antigua casa era el último lugar que él habría esperado encontrar a los LaLauries cazando, pero eso le dijo algo a Inuyasha. Eran arrogantes, lo cual era bueno. Arrogancia y la sensación de invisibilidad eran dos grandes puntos a su favor para matarlos.

\- ¿Cuantos yokai y hanyou viven en la ciudad? - Pregunto haciendo crujir sus garras.

\- Durante el año, unos cientos. En el Mardi Gras, ese número se dobla, fácilmente. Los humanos no son los únicos en disfrutar el festival de la ciudad - Jelani reflexiono por un momento.

Mierda. Lo que hacía para los LaLauries el momento perfecto para cazar, por supuesto. La abundancia de gente, viva y espíritus, hacia más fácil mezclarse en la multitud. Claro, eso también hacia más fácil a Inuyasha el mezclarse. Se sentía seguro de poder atraparlos. De lo que no estaba seguro, era de cuanta gente podrían matar antes de que lo hiciera.

\- Te llamaré cuando esté terminado - repitió a Jelani, y caminó fuera de la casa empapada en sangre.

**Capítulo 3 **

El sol de la tarde se reflejaba en las cuentas que la gente usaba alrededor del cuello. Las calles no estaban completamente obstruidas, aun. Más gente se aventuraría una vez que oscureciera. A Inuyasha le divertía que un hanyou pudiera estar a punto a esta hora del día, algunos seres humanos dejaban que sus excesos de la noche anterior los atrapara en la cama hasta el anochecer.

La única concesión de Inuyasha para estar afuera a la luz del día era usar lentes y protector solar. No iba a estallar en llamas porque la luz solar tocara su piel, como en las películas que tan cómicamente afirmaban. Sin embargo, una hora para un yokai en la luz solar era igual a todo un día en la playa para un albino. Se sanaba prácticamente al instante, pero no tenía sentido utilizar energías por algo tan trivial como una quemadura solar.

Ya había caminado a lo largo del Barrio Francés y regresado, notando las diferencias desde la última vez que había estado aquí ¿Casi tres años? No, habían sido cuatro, porque no había celebrado el nuevo milenio aquí. Diablos, los años pasaban en un parpadeo. Había pasado más de una década desde que había puesto un pie en Londres. "_Una vez asesinados los LaLauries y terminado de rastrear a Hakudoshi y los otros miserables bastardos que estaban involucrados con él, voy a casa_" decidió. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Incluso ya sonaba más a un yanqui que aun hombre ingles en estos días.

Solo a un par de cuadras más abajo estaba la vieja casa de los LaLauries. Incluso en el día, había temblorosas sombras rodeándola. Fantasmas residuales. Todos los fantasmas más sensibles que murieron ahí se alejaron del lugar, no es que Inuyasha los culpara. En la noche, la casa posiblemente rastreaba la vieja y débil energía a partir de su horrible pasado. No era casualidad que la casa hubiera cambiado de manos tantas veces. Ahora vacía y a la venta otra vez. Los humanos no eran capaces de ver las residuales manifestaciones, pero las podían sentir, en algún profundo lugar.

Y al parecer, Delphine LaLauries también parecía atraída a la casa. ¿Por qué más iba a escoger a una de sus víctimas en frente de ella durante sus tour? ¿La ironía lo hacía divertido para ella? O lo hizo, porque después de todo este tiempo, ¿Aun extrañaba su antiguo hogar? Seria por ello por qué los LaLauries seguían regresando al Barrio, ¿A pesar del peligro de la ira de Midoriko?

Inuyasha se acercó a la casa. El fuerte olor a productos químicos flotaba hacia él desde la tienda de la derecha. Un salón, miro su reflejo. Su cabello había sido café por muy poco tiempo. Desde que alguien obviamente lo estaba cazando, no dañaría cambiar un poco su apariencia.

Entro en la tienda, no le sorprendió encontrar a unas pocas personas esperando. Cada negocio en el Barrio disfrutaba del apogeo del Mardi Gras, excepto tal vez las misas. Puso su nombre en la lista, tomó asiento y espero. Cuarenta minutos después, fue llamado por la peluquera.

\- Hola, ¿Qué va a querer? - Le preguntó de una forma amigable.

\- Color, corte, lavado, si puedes por favor - respondió tomando asiento.

\- Ustedes los ingleses tienen un adorable acento. Hace que todo lo que digas suene tan correcto - ella rio.

\- Akane Tendo. ¿Es por la novela gráfica? - Después de lavarle el cabello, ella lo dejo en un cubículo. Inuyasha leyó su nombre en su certificado de esteticista y dio un resoplido de diversión.

\- Sip. Mis padres adoraban esa manga y la serie. Eres la primera persona que relaciona mi nombre a eso. No muchas personas son grandes lectores de viejos clásicos - Ella miro sorprendida hacia él. Inuyasha contuvo un resoplido, porque decirle que él seguía considerando Ranma 'la nueva ficción' requeriría mucha explicación.

\- Soy Aki, en todo caso. ¿Qué color vamos a usar hoy día? - agregó, colocándole una toalla en la cabeza. ¿Qué color no se había hecho recientemente?

\- Hazlo plateado - Ella parpadeo hacia él en el espejo.

\- ¿De verdad? –

\- Platino, en su totalidad - Sus manos estaban aún en su cabello, distraída con sus dedos en sus risos. Inuyasha encontró sus ojos en el espejo. Ella se volteo rápidamente.

\- Déjame mezclar el color - dijo sobre su hombro.

Una sonrisa tiro de su boca. Él no tenía una falsa modestia por su apariencia. Eso había sido su oficio en 1700 cuando era humano y sobrevivía vendiendo su cuerpo a mujeres. Eso le aseguraba no pasar muchas noches solo, pero por su decisión, ya no por la necesidad de una moneda. Y a veces, había utilizado su apariencia cuando cazaba a una letal y femenina presa. Había sido una herramienta útil, pero le daba más importancia al mantenimiento de su ingenio y resistencia.

Akane regreso y aplico el color en su cabello. Converso con ella, conociendo que había trabajado aquí por un par de años, vivía justo enfrente del Barrio, y curiosamente había estado en el cierre de la noche que Eric Greenville fue asesinado.

-…una vergüenza. No puedo decirte cuantas veces he visto a esos grupos de turista mientras la guía turística habla de la vieja casa. No pueden estar de pie en esa esquina, ya que es propiedad privada, por lo que se pasan el rato justo frente aquí. Qué horrible para alguien ser robado y asesinado por la persona que conoció en uno de esos - continuo Aki.

\- ¿Eso es lo que dicen los periódicos que paso? - pregunto Inuyasha, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

\- Sip. Cosas raras pasan durante el Mardi Gras - Ella se encogió de hombros.

Eso podía ser cierto, pero él estaba más interesado en si Akane pudo haber visto a Delphine LaLauries esa noche, sin importar si se haya dado cuenta o no. Había intentado rastrear a la guía turística de esa noche, por la misma razón, pero esa persona seria mucho más reconocible para Delphine. Aki era anónima. Ella podría ser útil y juzgando por su olor, y por su persistente forma de mirarlo, no se opondría a pasar más tiempo con él.

\- Estoy en la ciudad por negocios. Yéndome poco después que el Mardi Gras termine, pero me preguntaba ¿Si te apetece cenar conmigo? - dijo casualmente.

\- Um, claro. Eso estaría bien - Había estado observándola en el espejo mientras preguntaba. Sus ojos se abrieron, entonces dio una gran sonrisa.

Ella era bonita. Pelo negro azulado hasta los hombros, unos lindos labios llenos, y trasero, se veía bien en sus veinte, así que no tan novata cuando se trataba de citas. "_Infinitamente mordisqueable_" Inuyasha decidió con una especulativa mirada.

\- ¿Estás libre esta noche? - Ella aparto la vista. Gracioso cuantas mujeres confiables de otra manera, se apartan de una mirada directa.

\- Sip. Termino en una hora, pero tú sabes, quiero ir a mi casa a cambiarme…-

\- Grandioso, te recogeré fuera de tu casa alrededor de las ocho - dijo, dándole una encantadora sonrisa. Le funciono bastante bien. Ella no discutió, por así decirlo.

Cuando abandono el salón, su cabello era como rubio platinado, tenía la dirección de Akane en su mano y un plan diferente con el que había empezado para esta noche. Podría convertirse en mi brújula para encontrar a Delphine, pensó, dando a Aki un beso en la mejilla mientras le prometía recogerla más tarde. O al menos, ambos cenarían esta noche.

_Continuara…_

1 Sire, en la versión original se refiere al vampiro que es jefe de línea, o bien el que convierte a un humano en vampiro y queda bajo su yugo hasta que este lo libere o se gane su libertad en un duelo.


	4. Byacuya

**Byacuya **

Akane ordeno una ensalada como plato principal. Inuyasha, acostumbrado a las desconcertantes tendencias de las mujeres en las primeras citas pretendiendo no comer, no dijo nada. El acababa de ordenar una gran costilla de primera con sus tres lados y la engatusó a comer la mitad de su comida. Estaba más delgada de lo que él prefería.

Después de cenar, caminaron por las calles del barrio. Inuyasha le dio su abrigo, ya que su corto vestido de tirantes hacía poco por mantenerla caliente. Alrededor de ellos, las multitudes estaban animadas por la mezcla de alcohol con el velo de la oscuridad, y el ambiente primitivo de la ciudad urgía a la gente perder sus normales inhibiciones.

El zumbido de la energía y la emoción proveniente del banquete de humanos retorciéndose saco a los espíritus con la misma intensidad. Inuyasha, bajo el pretexto de disfrutar las festividades, compro mascaras para él y Akane. La de él era blanca y le permitía dejar estiradas sus orejas haciéndolas parecer parte del disfraz, pero la de ella una cosa pequeña con plumas cubrían solo el área de sus ojos.

Con su aura de energía bajo control, nuevo color y mascara conseguía ser otro yokai que daba un paseo con su futura comida, estaba tan disfrazado como podía. En alguna parte de esta masa de gente, los LaLauries podían estar cazando, escogiendo su próxima víctima. Es hora de Akane para ayudarlo. La condujo dentro del siguiente callejón que encontraron por casualidad. Incluso por encima del ruido estridente en torno a ellos, podía oír sus latidos del corazón acelerar mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. En lugar de besarla sin embargo, Inuyasha acerco su rostro al de ella, dejando que el rojo y el azul1 se desbordaran de sus ojos mientras hablaba en voz baja y resonante.

\- ¿Recuerdas la chica, Aki? la de cabello oscuro que dijiste que viste la noche caminando con el chico asesinado, ¿Puedes ver su rostro en tu mente otra vez? - Inuyasha sabía que podía.

Determinando que Akane había visto a Delphine con Eric como la primera cosa que había hecho cuando llegaron a su casa temprano. Unos pocos flashes en sus ojos, ayudarían a regresarla a aquella noche, y él estaba seguro que Aki había recibido una visión clara del oni femenino. Ahora, centrarla en la imagen de Delphine, para que pudiera reconocerla en la calle si volvía a verla. Akane asintió, paralizada por su mirada. Inuyasha le acarició la mejilla.

\- Si la ves de nuevo, me lo dirás de inmediato. Si no estoy contigo, me llamaras, pero no iras a ningún lugar con ella, nunca – la advirtió, quizás solo fuera una herramienta para él, pero no por eso se la daría como ofrenda a esos ogros asquerosos.

\- Nunca - Akane acordó.

\- No recordaras esta conversación, tampoco; tú solo recordaras como actuar si la ves. Y no importan las circunstancias, no notaras mis ojos siendo más que marrones, o mis dientes nada más que normal, ¿Correcto? - Otro asentimiento.

\- Bien – Inuyasha sonrío mostrando sus colmillos. La luz dejando sus ojos. Una vez libre del brillante encierro, Akane parpadeo, regresando su conciencia. Su mirada enfocándose en su boca, humedeciéndose sus labios.

Inuyasha cerró los pocos centímetros entre ellos, posando su boca en la de ella en un firme y lento beso. Ella sabía a vino y a costilla, y debajo de eso a su propio gusto. Dulce, como flores oprimidas. Un raspante sonido sobre ellos hizo que Inuyasha tirara hacia un lado con una maldición. Alguien estaba allá arriba. En el siguiente momento, un dolor le quemo la espalda, justo a pocos centímetros de donde estaba su corazón. Al volverse, vio a un Yokai pelinegro encaramado al techo del otro lado del callejón.

\- Byacuya - murmuro Inuyasha, reconociéndolo. Saltando hacia atrás en la siguiente fracción de segundo antes de que otra flecha fuera disparada. Esta vez, aterrizó en el edificio en vez de su carne.

\- Allo, mona mí. Quédate quieto para que pueda matarte - el vampiro llamo con buen humor.

\- Oh mi dios - exclamo Akane.

Otra flecha vino a él, golpeando en el brazo que había extendido para mantener a salvo a Akane. Inuyasha tiro de la flecha, dando la vuelta para evitar otra, y se propulso hacia arriba en el aire. Dado que estaban en el callejón, la mayoría de los espectadores no los veían, y quienes lo hicieron estaban demasiados bebidos como para recordarlo, de todas formas.

Byacuya dio una risa irritante mientras corría a lo lejos, saltando por encima de los tejados desafiando la gravedad. Inuyasha lo persiguió, lanzando varios cuchillos de sus mangas. Los lanzó a la espalda del vampiro pero solo uno lo alcanzó, y no en el corazón. El cabron era rápido.

\- ¡No puedes atraparme, mon mí! - Byacuya rio, lanzándose a través de la azotea junto a la torre de la catedral St. Louis.

\- Claro que puedo - gruño Inuyasha, cruzando la misma distancia en un salto aéreo. Extendió su mano hacia sus mangas, agarrando otros dos cuchillos, los lanzó hacia el vampiro.

Los cuchillos aterrizaron en el pecho de su oponente, pero él se había movido hacia atrás un microsegundo, eso significó la diferencia entre perforar su corazón y un aguijonazo en su esternón.

\- Sacre bleu - juró, tirando de ellos fuera y dejándolos en el techo.

\- Cerca, sin embargo, ¿no? - Entonces sonrío a Inuyasha.

El Inu hanyou busco nuevamente en sus mangas –y estaban vacías. Claro, le había dado su abrigo a Aki, y estaba el resto de sus cuchillos. Byacuya apuntó con su ballesta, dando un resoplido cuando vio que él también estaba corto de plata.

\- Normalmente toma no más de cuatro flechas, mona mí. No esperaba que fueras tan rápido. Tendremos que continuar con esto en otro momento – el yokai lunar parecía profundamente molesto.

\- Podemos resolver esto sin armas. Vamos, compañero, ¿o tienes miedo de usar solo tus manos en un combate a muerte? – Inuyasha salto al techo de la iglesia

\- Creo que te permitiré vivir otra noche, te matare mañana. O al día siguiente. Me pagaran lo mismo de todas forma - Byacuya tenía una sonrisa extraña.

\- Decidiste tomar uno de los muchos contratos que hay sobre mí, ¿verdad? Después de matarte compañero, estaré curioso de ver cuando vale tu cadáver – Inuyasha soltó una breve carcajada.

\- No lo creo – Byacuya dibujo un arco, apretando algo en su mano, entonces desapareció frente a los ojos de Inuyasha.

Se quedó en el lugar donde el yokai había estado. ¿Qué clase de truco era ese? Dado que estaban en Nueva Orleans, el corazón de la magia y el vudú, tal vez eso fue una especie de hechizo. Las otras pocas veces que Inuyasha se había cruzado con Byacuya, estaba seguro que no tenía el poder de materializarse a sí mismo. Tampoco imaginaba que ocultara esa capacidad. A pesar de que se planteaba el por qué Midoriko permitía a Byacuya, un asesino a sueldo, en su ciudad cazar al caza recompensa que ella misma había contratado.

Si él moría, no podría ocuparse del problema de los LaLauries, ¿verdad? Tenía que informar a Jelani de esto. Tal vez Midoriko no era consciente de la presencia de Byacuya. Pero ahora a buscar a Akane y borrar de su mente, todas las cosas que acababa de presenciar.

_Continuara…_

1 En el libro original un brillo color esmeralda es la herramienta de los vampiros para hipnotizar a los humanos, aquí veremos lo mismo pero con los clásicos ojos rojos con iris azules que se ven en el anime.


	5. Brujería

**Capítulo 5 **

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha salió del Barrio a la tienda llamada 'The Swamp Rat', notando con diversión la capa de polvo de ladrillo salpicada por todo el umbral de la puerta. Esa era una barrera de defensa, supuestamente capaz de mantener fuera a todo lo que al dueño le significara persona no grata. Lástima que no funcionara contra las personas que no creían en el vudú. O yokai.

Tan pronto como entró, Inuyasha dio la vuelta al cartel de ABIERTO a CERRADO y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Un arrugado hombre detrás del mostrador miró arriba parpadeando… y entonces, de todas las cosas, trato de correr. El Inu hanyou estaba al otro lado de la habitación y sobre el mostrador en menos tiempo que le tomo al dueño limpiar su asiento. Se rio mientras el hombre dejaba escapar un torrente de maldiciones criollas para Inuyasha, su parentela y ancestros.

\- Recuerda, Jean-Pierre, hablo criollo, así que cualquier cosa que digas puede y será revertido contra ti y toda esa mierda – se burló de él mostrándole sus dos pares de colmillos en una cruel sonrisa.

\- Imbécil. Esperaba haberte visto por última vez hace varios años atrás - Jean Pierre dijo en ingles con un silbido.

\- Ahora, compañero, hieres mis sentimientos. No sé porque sientes tanta aversión hacia mí. Tu abuelo y yo pasamos un tiempo esplendido, y sé que estoy feliz de aun encontrarte aquí - Los ojos de Jean-Pierre vagaron alrededor de tienda, pero estaba vacío excepto del Inu hanyou y el mismo.

No había sorpresa en ello; las mercancías que había en sus estantes eran feas, camisetas de mala calidad y otros diversos artículos misceláneos, todo en cuestionables condiciones y a precios más altos que su competencia. Pero el real negocio de Jean-Pierre era el vudú, las tiendas a los largo del barrio eran para los turistas sin educación. Jean-Pierre suministraba ingredientes genuinos para la práctica y para los compradores más exigentes, su familia.

Había estado en el negocio desde casi el inicio de la ciudad. Él era alguien que conocía muchos de los oscuros secretos de la ciudad. Y por eso Jean-Pierre había heredado el rasgo de ser inmune al control mental de un yokai, Inuyasha no podría usar su mirada para sacarle información, era una lástima.

\- Ahora bien, ¿Qué es lo que quiero preguntar? Ah, sí, por el bastardo pelinegro que tiene el nombre de Byacuya. Yokai lunar, de casi mi altura y tiene el más asombroso y nuevo truco de desvanecerse en el aire. ¿Qué sabes de él? - Por la expresión en la cara de Jean-Pierre, el sí sabía algo de Byacuya, pero no quería compartir la información.

\- ¿Necesitas que te golpee antes para que contestes? No hay problema con ello. Solo hazme saber que hueso prefieres que rompa primero para ir por el inmediatamente – Inuyasha no perdió ni una fracción de su sonrisa.

\- Imbécil. Nada quiero de ustedes los caminantes del infierno, ambas clases a excepción, incluso la tierra no los quiere. - Jean-Pierre susurró.

\- Sí, claro, todos somos miserables olvidados por dios y por la propia madre naturaleza, ahora manos a la obra - Inuyasha hizo un gesto con la mano. Realmente no tenía deseos de comenzar a golpear al pequeño hombre. Eso tomaría un largo tiempo.

\- ese imbécil pelo negro, viene cada cierto tiempo. Tiene fetiches hechos por el mismo, usa magia - dijo Jean-Pierre, escupiendo las palabras. Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

\- Los yokai y hanyou tenemos prohibidos utilizar magia. Es una de las pocas leyes de Caín establecidas para su pueblo. Me sorprende que Byacuya la utilice tan descaradamente – murmuro un poco más para sí mismo.

\- Caín. Dios debió matarlo por asesinar a Abel, no castigarlo convirtiéndolo en demonio en cambio. En cuanto a Byacuya, supongo… que quienes lo ven utilizar magia no viven lo suficiente para contarlo - La boca de Jean-Pierre se curvo. Eso evitaría la propagación de la palabra, claro está. Pero pocas personas tendrían que saberlo además de jean-Pierre.

\- La magia que usa Byacuya, ¿Quien la hace? – preguntó sacudiéndole un poco, para espabilarlo.

\- No lo sé – el humano se encogió de hombros descaradamente.

\- No lo voy a disfrutar, pero te golpeare hasta que contestes, o te llevare conmigo y me alimentare de ti hasta que te canses de ello y me lo digas – Inuyasha le dio a jean-Pierre una cuidadosa mirada.

\- Espero que ella cuaje tu sangre en polvo - escupió Jean-Pierre, pero le dio un nombre a Inuyasha y la ubicación de "ella".

"Llámame si ves a ese bastardo otra vez" le instruyó a Jean-Pierre, escribiendo su número en el reverso de un posavasos del pack que estaba a la venta encima del mostrador. Este tenía un slogan de '¡no te lamas a ti mismo!'. Muy cierto eso.

\- Y no me hagas acabar con la larga y amistosa relación que tengo con tu familia por hacer algo estúpido - añadió Inuyasha, dejando que un verde flash apareciera en sus ojos mientras le regresaba el posavasos.

\- No me cruzo con imbéciles. Demasiada mala suerte después - Jean-Pierre lo tomo. Inuyasha se limitó a asentir mientras se iba. También eso era verdad.

Era el cuarto día de Inuyasha en la ciudad cuando otro asesinato fue descubierto. Como antes, fue a la escena para ver si había algo para usar y perseguir a los LaLauries. Jelani habló con el detective asignado al caso. Por su silenciosa conversación, Inuyasha entendió que el detective asociaba a Jelani como a uno de los benefactores más grandes de la ciudad, y que él era un investigador privado. Hizo que Jelani vaciara el piso antes de entrar, ignorando las maldiciones que el detective escupió sobre la contaminación de la escena. El dejaría la escena con una apariencia menos confusa que la de aquellos tipos.

Una vez solo, camino a través del piso, inhalando profundamente cada pocos momentos. La misma esencia de masculina y femenina que la del otro lugar. Pasaron menos tiempo aquí, sin embargo, habían hecho un gran desastre en su prisa. Esas manchas de sangre eran de un espray arterial, formando un arco bastante amplio que la chica pudo haber hecho al correr cuando ellos le abrieron la garganta. No la misma chica que terminaron en la cocina, en todo caso. Es la pobre chica que secuestraron del otro departamento, y además a ella no le quedaba ninguna pierna para correr.

El chico estaba observando. Su sangre es más fresca que la de ellos, y el olor de su miedo estaba untado en ambas habitaciones. De la poca profundidad de sus heridas, era probable que siguiera vivo cuando ellos se comían sus brazos… Inuyasha sintió el cambio en el aire antes que Byacuya apareciera detrás de él. Se volteo, su cuchillo brillando, pero el otro vampiro no estaba apuntando ninguna arma contra él en ese momento. No, Byacuya estaba mirando casi tristemente la carnicería de la habitación.

\- Mon Dieu - suspiró, luego dio una mirada de censura el cuchillo que Inuyasha tenía en la mano.

\- aleja eso. Ha habido demasiada muerte en esta habitación, ¿Oui? - En circunstancias normales, Inuyasha habría estado en desacuerdo, y entonces habría enviado al infierno a Byacuya. Pero el olor, la visión, y el aura de desesperado horror en el piso lo hizo reacio a añadir algo al respecto. Bajo el cuchillo, pero no lo dejo salir de su mano. No estaba tan afectado como para perder el juicio.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, si no es para tratar de asesinarme otra vez? - Byacuya camino alrededor de la habitación, inhalando con la misma frecuencia que él había hecho. Él sostenía otra pequeña oscura bolsa en la mano. Ah sí, esa debía ser la versión vudú de Byacuya para tele transportarse.

\- Esto no fue hecho por manos humanas. Una cosa es matar, como tú o yo. Pero estos son inocentes. No es correcto - La onda despectiva de Byacuya el abarcó su falta mutua de valor Inuyasha casi rodo sus ojos, un caza recompensa con conciencia. Si Byacuya no fuera a matarlo, le compraría un trago y podrían hablar en un bar.

\- ¿No habías oído acerca de los otros asesinatos? Deberías poner más atención, compañero – masculló despectivo tocando ligeramente el cuchillo de su bolsillo.

\- Escuché del último, pero no sabía que era uno de nuestra especie el responsable. Nueva Orleans es mi ciudad. Tiene oscuridad, pero no de esta. ¿Sabes quién lo está haciendo? – pregunto en tono letal.

\- Sip, lo sé - Inuyasha encontró la mirada violeta del otro hombre. Byacuya espero. Inuyasha no dijo nada más. Finalmente, el yokai lunar dio una mirada de evaluación al hanyou.

\- Pero tú los mataras, ¿no? No eres muy brillantes si crees que Midoriko te lo agradecerá después de robar su venganza - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- feh. Lo hare a pesar de todo. Llámalo una semana lenta de trabajo - Byacuya rio, pero tenía un borde duro.

\- Dime quien está detrás de esto, así cuando te mate, podrás descansar tranquilo sabiendo que voy a evitar que suceda otra vez. Te doy mi palabra – Inuyasha casi se ahogó con su carcajada.

\- Gracias de todos modos, pero me arriesgare - respondió, brillando roja su mirada.

Byacuya no lo sabía, pero esa bolsa de magia tenía sus días contados. Había pagado una visita ayer para ver a Georgette, la responsable de las salidas de lujo de Byacuya, y la había convencido de cambiar los ingredientes para el nuevo lote. No requirió de ninguna amenaza siquiera. Georgette sabía que usar magia estaba en contra de la ley, y como proveedor del producto era culpable por asociación. Una vez que se quedara sin los reales fetiches, Inuyasha lo tendría justo donde lo quería. Forzándolo a luchar y morir.

\- Como desees - Byacuya hizo una reverencia. Entonces apretó la bolsa y desapareció de donde había estado de pie. Inuyasha miró el espacio vacío y sonrío. "_Dos más, compañero. Sospecho que tu genial show está a punto de terminar_"

_Continuara…_


	6. Lo mínimo

**Hola chicos, gracias por su apoyo. Quiero hacer una rápida aclaración, esta historia es solo de Inuyasha, pero en el siguiente libro de la saga ya sale Kagome ¿quieren verlo? Si es así déjenmelo saber en los comentarios.**

**Lo mínimo **

\- Estas callado esta noche - Akane se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Disculpa, cariño, estoy algo preocupado – Inuyasha levanto la vista. Ella empujo su plato hacia atrás. Al menos, tres días después, había dejado de pretender que un plato de lechuga era todo lo que quería por comida

\- ¿Problemas con tu cliente? - Akane pensaba que él era consultor de una empresa en busca de salvar las finanzas por la reducción de empleados por puestos no esenciales. Estaba cerca de la verdad, en una forma retorcida.

El problema real era que Inuyasha aún no estaba cerca de encontrar a los LaLauries. Seguían sin aparecer en su vieja residencia, pero se movían de piso en piso de la gente que asesinaban. Y a pesar de caminar con Akane arriba y abajo por cada calle en el Barrio las pasadas tres noches, ella no había capturado ninguna vista de Delphine LaLauries. Se había topado con varios yokai en sus paseos, pero solo disfrutaban de un poco de inofensiva diversión. No en busca de aporrear a la primera persona lo bastante gruesa como para seguirlos al interior de un edificio.

\- ¿Sabes cuál será tu próximo trabajo, después de este? y, ah, ¿Te vas a ir de inmediato cuando esté listo? - Aki extendió su mano, tocando la de él.

\- Me iré enseguida cuando haya terminado. Mi trabajo me lleva alrededor de todo el mundo, y deja muy poco tiempo para todo lo demás - Él sabía lo que realmente estaba preguntando. "_No soy lo que estás buscando_" Dolor apareció por un momento en su rostro, rápidamente enmascarado por una falsa sonrisa.

\- Suena excitante - ¿Lo era? En realidad, podía ser sangrantemente solitario.

\- Sabes. Entendería si quieres dejarme en mi casa después de la cena… - dijo Akane cuando el silencio se prolongó.

\- No - dijo Inuyasha al mismo tiempo, suavizando su tono mientras ella parpadeaba por la rotundidad de su palabra.

\- Lo siento, he estado claramente malhumorado, pero si quiero pasar más tiempo contigo esta noche, si estas dispuesta - El casi esperaba que ella dijera que no.

Si las circunstancias no fueran tan graves, Inuyasha dejaría en su casa a Akane y la obligaría a no poner un pie en la ciudad hasta que esto se hubiera terminado. Pero no podía soportar un próximo cuerpo masticado y saber que podía haberlo prevenirlo. Inuyasha no los podía oler afuera, no con el rio de humanidad abarrotando las calles, pero podía tener a Akane dando un buen vistazo a cualquier oni femenino que encontrara. Una de esas veces, seria Delphine.

\- Realmente quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, mientras este aquí - dijo Inuyasha, dando a Akane una sonrisa llena de posibilidades.

\- También me gustaría eso - Ella sonrío de vuelta, su aroma a inquietud derritiéndose lejos de ella.

"_Eres un podrido bastardo_" pensó Inuyasha. No dejo que nada se notara en su rostro, sin embargo. En su lugar, pidió la cuenta. Poder erizó los cabellos de la parte posterior de su cuello. Inuyasha se volteo, mascullando una maldición cuando vio una cara familiar dirigida en su dirección.

\- Discúlpame - le dijo a Akane, levantándose.

\- Allo ¿Quién es usted, _ma belle cherie_? - Byacuya lo llamo, deslizándose en el asiento del costado a Inuyasha. Le dio una encantadora sonrisa a Akane.

\- Nadie de tu incumbencia - dijo secamente Inuyasha.

\- Mi negocio es contigo, mona mí. No con la gente que te rodea. - La boca de Akane cayó. Byacuya pareció ofendido.

Byacuya no tenía reputación de perjudicar a personas inocentes, pero a Inuyasha no le agradaba que Akane fuera expuesta a él. Toda esta situación la estaba poniendo en un mayor riesgo del que había previsto. Tendría que cambiar sus planes para la noche de mañana. Pero primero lo primero.

Inuyasha tomo asiento, manteniendo sus manos cerca de los cuchillos en su abrigo.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó Akane, mirando entre los dos.

\- Absolutamente - Inuyasha replico, no dejando que sus ojos se desviaran de Byacuya. "Mi amigo solo olvido sus modales, interrumpiendo nuestra cena".

\- Te iba a esperar afuera. Pero entonces vi a tu cher amie, y decidí concluir mañana nuestro negocio. Después de saber un poco más acerca la belle que está aquí - dijo Byacuya, recostándose en la silla.

\- No me gusta que hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí - dijo Akane, con una aguda mirada a Byacuya. El camarero se acercó con la cuenta. Inuyasha dejo varios billetes sin siquiera contarlos, sin quitar su atención de Byacuya más de lo necesario.

\- ¿Nos acompañas afuera? - pregunto Inuyasha, con una ceja arqueada.

\- Por supuesto - Byacuya asintió.

\- ¿Necesitas algunos minutos a solas para hablar? - Akane tomó su bolso, todavía dándoles cautelosas miradas. "_No. Pero me gustarían unos minutos a solas para matarlo_" pensó Inuyasha fríamente. Levanto su vaso de whisky, notando con satisfacción estaba casi lleno, y se levantó de la mesa.

\- Estamos bien, cariño. Acabaremos dentro de poco - Inuyasha y Byacuya mantuvieron su atención en los movimientos del otro mientras caminaban fuera.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Hasta que casualmente, Inuyasha tomo un sorbo de su whisky. Junto a ellos, un grupo de fumadores esperaba entrar al restaurante.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan, compañero? ¿Esconderte detrás de mí y esperar tu mejor oportunidad? - pregunto Inuyasha.

\- No, mon ami. Voy a seguirla a ella hasta su casa y entonces esconderme detrás de ti - Byacuya sonrío.

\- No lo creo - Akane jadeo. Inuyasha le sonrío. Entonces arrojó su whisky a Byacuya, usando el calor de los fumadores cercanos para enviar a Byacuya a las llamas.

Byacuya gritó, golpeando con fuerza el fuego que le cubría la parte delantera. Varios transeúntes gritaban también. Inuyasha no espero para admirar su obra. Tiró de Akane con él a través de la multitud, ignorando su horrorizada impresión. Una vez que encontró un callejón, se propulso hacia arriba en la noche, cubriéndolos a los dos con su abrigo. Menos posibilidades de que los vieran mientras saltaba de un edificio a otro, dado que su abrigo era negro contra el cielo de la noche. Byacuya no podía seguir a nadie, no en su condición.

Los gritos de Akane fueron interrumpidos por una mano de Inuyasha en su boca. No le preocupaban los tejados en esta ocasión, pero voló sobre el barrio y más allá. Miro hacia atrás unas pocas veces, pero no había ninguna forma volando detrás de él. Sería mucho pedir que Byacuya no hubiera podido extinguir el fuego y hubiera muerto, pero al menos ahora no sabría donde Akane vivía.

Ella pateó y se retorció durante todo el camino, haciendo gruñidos aterrorizados contra su mano. Cuando llegaron a su barrio, Inuyasha miro a su alrededor, no viendo a nadie merodear, los puso en el suelo frente a su entrada principal.

\- Ssshhh, estas bien, Akane. Te traje a casa después de la cena, y nada extraordinario sucedió - dijo él, destellándole con su mirada. Ella le sonrío, el miedo derritiéndose de su rostro.

\- Gracias por esta adorable noche - dijo ella. Inuyasha suspiro, lamentando la necesidad de utilizarla. "_Cuando esto acabe, conseguirás una gran donación en tu cuenta bancaria_" le prometió silenciosamente. Es lo sangrantemente mínimo que puedo hacer.

\- No, cariño, gracias a ti - contestó, rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

Solo había previsto que fuera un beso breve, pero ella abrió su boca y enrosco su lengua contra la suya, la esencia del deseo flotando de ella. Inuyasha la beso con más intensidad, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran hasta su cintura. Ella jadeo, y entonces gimió cuando sus caderas se restregaron contra las de ellas. Dinero no es todo lo que le podía dar, reflexionó Inuyasha. Akane no quería que la dejara frente a su puerta esta noche. Su ritmo cardiaco y su olor le gritaban que lo quería era a él.

\- Vamos a dentro - Ella se apartó lo suficiente como para susurrar. Una vez más, era lo menos que él podía hacer.

_Continuara…_


	7. La verdad

**Hola chicos, gracias por su apoyo. Ya casi acaba este fanfic y viendo que son tan cortos los capítulos de la autora voy aponerles dos o más por publicación, ojala les guste y sigan dejando sus comentarios.**

**La verdad **

El escenario se deslizaba alrededor de la esquina en la primera calle con el clamor de los brindis. Era la representación móvil de un escenario de ópera, con un balcón superior de imitación y un piano al frente. Akane, estaba apenas reconocible en su rizada peluca, el maquillaje teatral y su largo vestido victoriano con armazón. Sentado en el piano, Inuyasha deslizó sus manos por las teclas, mientras en los altavoces sonaba la familiar partitura del Fantasma de la Opera.

Mas brindis llegaban desde la calle, especialmente cuando Inuyasha se puso de pie y se inclinó. Estaba usando un smoking negro, con esa mascara de medio rostro obstaculizando sus facciones y peluca negra en su cabeza. Los otros actores del escenario imitaban un ensayo musical mientras Inuyasha caminaba hacia Akane con exagerada seducción –y amenaza- al igual que el fantasma.

No había sido difícil cambiar a Akane y a él mismo por la pareja de este espectáculo. Solo unos pocos flashes de sus ojos, y esa pareja felizmente se fue corriendo a beber en vez de actuar como Christine y al Fantasma. Ninguno de los otros actores protestó, tampoco. Había días que era bueno ser un yokai.

Situada como estaba en el balcón falso, Akane tenía una vista a vuelo de pájaro de la gente abajo en las calles. Este desfile era a través de todo el barrio y en sus trajes, incluso a Byacuya le sería difícil reconocer a alguno de ellos. Akane estaba tan anónima como Inuyasha pudo hacerla, sin saber, que inconscientemente, ella estaba buscando entre las caras de la multitud a Delphine.

Después de un fragmento de sincronización de labios de "Music of the Night" con Akane, Inuyasha salto abajo y camino alrededor de la parte exterior del carro alegórico. Manteniendo la atención de Akane donde debía; lejos de él y si en los rostros vueltos hacia ella. Si eso desviaba el acto programado por el carro, que así fuera. Faltaban solo tres días para el 'Fat Tuesday'. Pronto los LaLauries acabarían sus asesinatos y dejarían la ciudad. Había cosas más importantes que seguir el itinerario del desfile.

Fue después de las once de la noche, lo que significó que las multitudes estaban en su mayor apogeo. El desfile estaba a la mitad de la calle Bourbon cuando de repente Akane se detuvo de saludar y lanzar cuentas. Sus ojos adquirieron en una mirada brillosa, llamándolo tal como Inuyasha le indicó hace una semana y dio resultados.

\- La mujer de aquella noche. Está ahí - Akane ni siquiera parecía consiente de haber hablado.

Inuyasha giro su mirada hacia la dirección que ella miraba, maldiciendo la aglomeración de gente alrededor de él. Había un mar de rostros, la mitad de ellas femeninas y uno de cada tres personas de cabello oscuro. Salto a donde estaba Akane, murmurando, "Muéstrame".

Akane ignorando todo a su alrededor, se concentró en la petición de Inuyasha le había hecho: encuentra a la mujer de aquella noche. Con un gesto rígido, señaló a la multitud. Inuyasha escudriñando entre los rostros frente a ellos, buscaba la reveladora y débil luminiscencia de la piel de los yokai.

Una mujer a diez metros más adelante se dio la vuelta. Su cabello era negro y rizado, su sonrisa era amplia y sus hermosas facciones se desvanecían por la palidez y la perfección de su piel. Delphine

Ella lo vio, también. Al principio sus ojos se movieron por encima de él desinteresadamente, pero entonces se detuvo. Entrecerró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

\- Quédate aquí - Inuyasha le ordeno a Akane, alcanzando el interior de su abrigo para sacar un largo y curvado cuchillo.

La multitud jadeo, pensando que eso era parte del acto. El los ignoro y saltó abajo, casi empujando a la gente de su camino. Su oscura cabeza se deslizó por la multitud y desapareció de su vista. Inuyasha incremento su ritmo, casi tirando a la gente a un lado. Pronto la policía notaría el disturbio, pero a él no le importaba. Su atención estaba enfocada en un solo objetivo. No dejar escapar a Delphine.

La vio una vez más, causando que ella se lanzase rápidamente a través de la gente con la cabeza gacha. Delphine miro por sobre su hombro, y sus ojos se encontraron una vez más. Sonrío, encantadora y malvada. Entonces golpeó a la persona más cercana y echo a correr.

Inuyasha dejo de fingir ser humano y persiguió a Delphine con toda su velocidad sobrenatural. En el siguiente instante, estaba sobre el joven que Delphine había agredido. El hombre estaba en sus rodillas, sangre saliendo entre sus manos que comprimían su estómago. Lo había golpeado tan fuerte como para desgarrar a través de las tripas del tipo. Fue una lesión mortal, a menos que Inuyasha se detuviera a salvarlo.

Tomo su decisión en un instante y continúo avanzando. Valía la pena sacrificar a una persona inocente para salvar a muchos otras. Delphine había subestimado a su cazador si pensaba que eso aseguraría su escape. Otra ráfaga de velocidad lo llevo más cerca. Delphine era rápida, pero él lo era más. Salvaje anticipación afloraba de él. Su mano apretada en su cuchillo. Casi ahí…

Justo cuando Inuyasha estaba casi sobre ella, una flecha atravesó su pecho, trayendo una explosión de dolor. Rugió cuando la arrancó, abriéndose paso entre la gente por muy debajo del nivel de sus ojos para que su corazón fuera más difícil como objetivo. Byacuya. Mataría a ese bastardo por su desgraciado sentido de la oportunidad. Otra flecha aterrizó sobre su espalda, perdiendo su corazón otra vez, pero demostrando que Byacuya no había renunciado. La plata quemaba, pero Inuyasha no se detuvo para sacarla. No podía arriesgarse a perder a Delphine, el dolor era maldito.

Cada persona que empujaba en la multitud se sentía como si le estuviera dando un buen retorcido a la flecha, sin embargo. Inuyasha apretó los dientes y continuó, maldiciendo a las personas en su camino, la música a todo volumen, las sangrientas cuentas, los innumerables olores que hacían a Delphine imposible de seguir por su esencia y al cajun11 caza recompensas determinado a montarlo en su pared de trofeos.

Inuyasha atrapó otra flecha en su cuello, ensartándolo limpiamente y aumentando la rabia en él. Al diablo con todo, Byacuya pronto podría tener suerte con uno de esos disparos, e Inuyasha no podría matar a Delphine si el mismo estaba muerto. Tomó su cuchillo y cortó la parte sobrante de la flecha, entonces la arranco de su garganta. Fiero dolor palpitó por un momento mientras la herida sanaba. Inuyasha se mantuvo en movimiento, zigzagueando, hasta llegar al lado de un edificio y entonces se lanzó hacia arriba. Una vez en el techo, arrancó su máscara; su mirada destellando esmeralda en busca de su objetivo.

Byacuya estaba en el techo cruzando la calle, sobre la señal de 'MAISON BOURBON'12 el cajun no rompió a reír o hizo bromas sobre el tiempo. Encajo otra flecha en su ballesta y disparó. Inuyasha se volvió hacia su izquierda, dejando a la flecha seguir de largo. Entonces se volvió una vez más, cuando otra rápidamente salió despedida. Y otra.

Este bastardo, pensó Inuyasha. Cruzo un brazo sobre su pecho y entonces salto sobre Byacuya, su otra mano sosteniendo el cuchillo curvo. Byacuya lanzo otras dos flechas, pero estas aterrizando en el brazo de Inuyasha, no en su corazón. Entonces Byacuya salto atrás, pero demasiado lento, un duro sablazo dividió la ballesta en dos. Otro sablazo abrió el pecho de Byacuya. La lámina era de acero, no plata, ya que Inuyasha la quería para decapitar a un oni en vez de matar a un yokai.

Aun así, la herida era profunda. Byacuya forcejeó, intentando sin éxito alejarse. Inuyasha se aferró a él y levantó el cuchillo. Esto cortara tu cabeza, pensó Inuyasha sombríamente, balanceando la hoja. Y eso mata a todos ¿no? Pero el cuchillo se agito el aire en cambio. Inuyasha gruño en frustración, sus rodillas golpearon el techo donde el yokai había desaparecido. Se dio la vuelta, solo en caso de que el sinvergüenza estuviera a punto de reaparecer detrás de el con plata, pero no había nada.

Fría furia llenaba a Inuyasha. Cortando el extremo de la flecha que aun perforaba su espalda, entonces tiro de ella, ignorando la erupción de dolor que lo embargo. Ya sea a Byacuya se le agotaría pronto la magia o Georgette había decidido no cambiarle sus ingredientes. Tendría que lidiar con ello más tarde, de todas formas. Primero tenía que tratar de encontrar a Delphine otra vez y que Dios ayudara a Byacuya si intervenía una vez más.

Inuyasha se lanzó a lo largo de los techos por acerca de una hora, usando el punto de vista más elevado para ver mejor las caras de la gente abajo. No había signos de Delphine. Se maldijo a si mismo por no volar simplemente por encima de las cabezas de la multitud para llegar antes a ella, pero esconder el secreto de su especie estaba tan arraigada en el que su primer instinto fue seguirla a pie. Eso debió ser suficiente, también, si no fuera por Byacuya. Sangriento bastardo.

Pero ahora sabia como lucia ella. La parte de Akane en esto había finalmente terminado. Inuyasha trataría de recorrer otra vez el Barrio mañana, y esperaba que Delphine no se haya asustado como para salir de la ciudad. Inuyasha dejo el Barrio y se fue a su hotel en las afueras de la ciudad, doblando el tiempo para asegurarse que no lo siguieran. Con todo su retroceso, el sol estaba a punto de salir para cuando entraba en su habitación. Se quitó la ropa y se sentó en la cama, mirando su laptop. Lo mejor por ahora era ver si había mensajes importantes. Dormir podía esperar un poco más. Se conectó a su correo, rápidamente leyendo sus mensajes. "_Sangriento infiernos_" Inuyasha maldijo cuando llegó al último. ¿A que oni crearon?

Esa tarde, Inuyasha abrió la puerta lateral de su casa para dejar entrar a Jelani. Pasó por el vestíbulo, escuchando los plástico clicks de Jelani y las piernas de metal mientras lo seguía. Inuyasha se detuvo en el patio interior de la casa. Era hermoso, con una gran fuente en el centro rodeado de flores plantadas específicamente para florecer incluso en invierno.

\- Muy bonito - felicitó a Jelani, mirando a su alrededor. Inuyasha se quedó en silencio. Jelani esperó durante unos minutos, pero la impaciencia pudo más que él.

\- ¿Dijiste que tenías algunas noticias? - solicitó el oni.

\- Las tengo. Acerca de ti - Inuyasha le dio una leve sonrisa. A continuación, Inuyasha cruzo la distancia y tomó a Jelani, sosteniendo a el hombre más grande a varios pies de la suelo.

\- Esta es tu única oportunidad para decirme la verdad. Miénteme y te mato aquí mismo. Desde que llegué, he tenido a Byacuya tras de mí, sin temor a represalias de Midoriko para ello. Extraño. Luego tu historia no concordaba. ¿Crees que tomé tu palabra por sentada y no hice mi propia investigación? No hay registro de que los LaLauries hayan estado alguna vez en la casa de St. Francisville, por lo que no podrían haber asesinado a tu esposa allí. ¿Qué clase de juego estás jugando? - Jelani no se molestó en luchar. Sus brazos y piernas falsas lo dejaban indefenso contra Inuyasha tal como si fuese humano.

\- Bien, está bien. Yo era esclavo de los LaLauries - espetó.

\- Tanto mi esposa como a mí nos compraron poco después de que se trasladaron al Barrio. Las historias de lo que le hicieron a sus esclavos no son ni la mitad de la verdad. Con mi esposa tratamos de huir. Nos capturo y me torturaron. Cortándome los brazos y las piernas, comiéndoselos frente a mí, pero eso no fue lo peor de todo - Jelani miró hacia otro lado. La esencia a tormento puro flotaba fuera de él, pero Inuyasha no lo soltó.

\- Continua - ordeno dejando ver el rojo de sus ojos.

\- Delphine me convirtió en oni. Luego me mantuvo encadenado dentro de ese altillo infernal durante días, hasta que estuve loco de hambre. Finalmente también trajo a mi esposa, encadenada para que no pudiera escapar. Esa noche, maté a mi esposa. Yo maté a mi esposa y me la comí - continuó Jelani, su voz temblaba con el recuerdo. Inuyasha lo soltó. Jelani se tambaleó por un momento sobre sus prótesis de piernas, hasta que encontró el equilibrio. Cuando lo hizo, empujó a Inuyasha de regreso.

\- Lo siento, amigo. Pero sabes que no fue tu culpa. Es su crimen, no el tuyo - dijo Inuyasha suavemente.

\- Ah, sé que ellos son culpables de su muerte. Pero cada vez que me voy a dormir, puedo oír sus gritos en mis sueños. Todavía los puedo oír, luego de un centenar de años más tarde - Jelani dio un resoplido amargo.

\- Quiero que termine. Quiero que todo se termine - Jelani encontró la mirada de Inuyasha.

\- Midoriko no tiene ni idea de que los LaLauries están incluso aquí, ¿verdad? Es por eso que Byacuya corre tan descaradamente tras de mí. No tiene miedo a sus repercusiones - Inuyasha dejó escapar un lento suspiro.

\- Cuando Delphine y Louis cazaron en la ciudad hace décadas, Majestic me dijo que no actuará hasta que ella estuviera de vuelta. No quería que nadie lo supiera por temor a que la noticia debilitará su poder. Pero los LaLauries se escaparon antes de que Majestic regresara. Esta vez, no podía arriesgarme a dejar que escaparan otra vez. Así que mentí cuando te traje hasta aquí - Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el pelo en frustración.

\- Midoriko te va a matar por esto. Pero ya lo debes de saber - Los hombros del gran hombre se desplomaron.

\- No sabes lo que es vivir entre nuestra especie paralizado de esta manera. Majestic ha hecho que sea soportable, pero una vez que los LaLauries estén muertos, quiero morir también. Mi única esperanza es que Majestic tenga la amabilidad de hacer la muerte mi castigo por mi traición, en lugar de echarme fuera sin su protección - La mirada de Inuyasha viajó una vez más sobre los tocones que formaban los brazos y las piernas de Jelani.

Jelani no podía manejar un cuchillo en defensa de su vida o en defensa de Midoriko, que era la expectativa de cualquier miembro de una línea de yokai. Ni siquiera podía caminar si alguien barría las prótesis por debajo de él y eso sería la primera cosa que cualquier yokai u oni hostil haría. Mirándolo fríamente, todo lo que tenía Jelani para ofrecer a Majestic a cambio de su protección era lealtad y la acababa de quemar por ir tras los LaLauries sin su consentimiento. Incluso si Midoriko simpatizaba con lo que hizo, aun así no tendría más remedio que matarlo por ello. A menos que quisiera ser considerada como una líder débil.

Y si Inuyasha fuera práctico ahora que sabía que esto no fue consentido por Midoriko, se iría de la ciudad esa misma noche. Desde que Jelani reveló los hechos, Inuyasha en verdad no podía alegar ignorancia de la traición. Pero si no lo hacía, cualquier acción que tomó sería sostenida hasta el juicio por la reina de la ciudad.

Inuyasha era un intruso, cazando en las tierras de Midoriko sin su permiso. Él sabía que ella no vería con buenos ojos eso. Por otra parte, mientras estaba aquí, proporcionaba un buen maldito objetivo de sí mismo para Byacuya, ya que no podía ocultarse y cazar al mismo tiempo en la misma pequeña área. Aunque tampoco podrían los LaLauries. No por mucho tiempo, por así decirlo. Sólo había una opción, ¿no era esa?

\- No creo que vaya a verte de nuevo, compañero, pero te prometo esto vas a tener su venganza - Inuyasha se quedó mirando a Jelani, sin permitir que ninguna emoción se viera en su rostro.

\- No sólo será mi venganza. Será compartida por mi esposa, y todos los demás que murieron en sus manos - Jelani le dio una sonrisa tensa.

Inuyasha se alejó, sin responder a eso. Podía dar muerte, sí. Pero por el momento también podría dar esperanza, a pesar de que no habría ninguna para Jelani, y tal vez tampoco para sí mismo.

_Continuara…_


	8. Carnicería

**Carnicería **

Inuyasha se acercó a la calle del salón de Akane. Había intentado llamarla antes, pero no respondió. Probablemente estaba molesta con él por haber desaparecido la última noche. U ocupada con clientes y no había sido capaz de contestar su teléfono. De cualquier manera, pensó que el gesto estaba bien, por lo que había recogido una docena de rosas en su camino.

Y en caso de que Byacuya estuviera en un techo de avistamiento con una ballesta en él, Inuyasha llevaba un chaleco antibalas debajo de la camisa y el abrigo. Que Byacuya tratara de disparar una flecha a través de eso. Para la próxima vez que se escosa la boca mamando a Houdini y aparezca, Inuyasha intentaría separar su cabeza de sus hombros. Y si puede matar a Delphine y Louis al mismo tiempo, lo consideraría una noche importante.

Inuyasha estaba a unas pocas tiendas abajo del salón cuando lo olió. Aspiró sólo para asegurarse, entonces, aceleró el paso, corriendo la corta distancia a la peluquería y abriendo de golpe la puerta. La chica detrás del mostrador miró con sorpresa. Inuyasha la ignoró, acechando a través del salón y abriendo todas las puertas cerradas para la consternación de un cliente que recibía un masaje en la espalda en la habitación de atrás.

\- Akane no está aquí - llamó la muchacha.

\- ¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Estaba sola? - Inuyasha caminó dejando que las rosas cayeran al suelo, cuando la agarró

\- Hey, no tan fuerte - protestó ella.

\- ¿Dónde está Akane? - Inuyasha la soltó y le preguntó con mucha precisión,

\- Llamó para decir que estaba enferma o vino su nueva compañera de cuarto más temprano para decir que Akane no trabajaría hoy, pero cuando se presentó, dijo que iban a cenar. Así que supongo que Akane no puede estar tan enferma - A pesar de que él ya lo sabía, tenía que confirmarlo.

-Esta chica, ¿Cómo se veía? – cuestiono intentando esconder sus colmillos.

\- Pelo negro rizado, delgada, de mi edad. Tenía un acento, creo que era francesa... - Encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Dile a Akane que está en problemas con nuestro manager. Es el Madi Gras, no nos podemos permitirle que decida tomarse un día libre - Inuyasha se acercó a la puerta. La chica siguió hablando tras él. Delphine, no había solo corrido lejos la última anoche. No, había doblado hacia atrás y encontró a Akane primero.

Una vez fuera, Inuyasha inhalo una vez más, profundamente. Incluso con el aroma de un sin número de personas pisoteando a través del aire, aún podía oler a Delphine. Era como si deliberadamente se hubiera frotado contra la pared de la tienda para asegurarse de dejar su olor. Inuyasha cruzó la calle para mirar hacia arriba en la vieja mansión de los LaLauries. Entonces se dirigió a la puerta y tomó otro largo suspiro.

Ella había estado aquí, también. Una vez más, el rastro era tan fuerte, que tenía que ser deliberado. El aroma de Delphine no había estado ahí antes, Inuyasha en muchas otras ocasiones pasaba por esta casa. Y ahora se podía oír los latidos de un corazón dentro de la mansión normalmente vacía. "_Akane. Vamos a cen_ar" había dicho Delphine, y se estaba asegurando que Inuyasha supiera en donde se llevaría a cabo la cena.

Una amarga sonrisa torció su boca. "_No, Delphine. No hare que esto sea tan fácil para ti. Los onis son más fuertes durante el día, mientras que los yokais son más débiles. Voy a esperar hasta después del anochecer para aceptar tu invitación. No es como si tuviera la menor intención de liberar a Akane una vez que llegara de todos modos, perra asesina._" Inuyasha se volvió en sus talones y se alejó, preguntándose si Delphine o Louis lo estaban observando.

Eran pasadas las nueve cuando Inuyasha volvió. Estaba forrado con varios cuchillos tanto de acero como de plata. Sin decir que Delphine y Louis podían tener ayuda vampírica con ellos, así que era mejor tener todas las bases cubiertas. Todavía llevaba el chaleco antibalas debajo de su camisa, a pesar de que podría obstaculizar un poco sus movimientos. Sin embargo, su beneficio era superior a su responsabilidad.

Inuyasha se quedó frente a la vieja casa de los LaLauries. Incluso con todo el ruido que lo rodeaba por los fiesteros disfrutando de los últimos días de Mardi Gras, si se concentraba, Inuyasha podía oír débilmente el latido del corazón al interior de la casa. Es cierto que los latidos del corazón podían no ser de Akane, pero ella todavía podía estar viva.

Ahora, por la última adición a su conjunto. Inuyasha se volvió y se dirigió a la multitud disfrutando, sacando a las primeras pocas personas que sus manos encontraron, arrastrándolos desde el grueso de los fiesteros y golpeándolos con su mirada. El alcohol que habían consumido ayudó con eso, ya que ninguno podía reclamar la excepcional fuerza de voluntad mental en ese momento. A Inuyasha no le importó si alguien se molestaba en mirar y se preguntaba por qué tenía los ojos brillando de color verde. Los dejaría creer que era un efecto especial de la máscara de 'El Fantasma de la Ópera' que llevaba, si se daban la molestia de reflexionar sobre ello en absoluto.

Después de dar a las tres personas sus instrucciones, Inuyasha volvió hacia la multitud y se llevó a otros tres, repitiendo el proceso. Y luego otros tres, y luego otro, hasta que tuvo más de una docena de espectadores obedientes. Por último, Inuyasha volvió a la calle a pie, hasta la esquina frente de la casa. Las sombras a su alrededor eran más oscuras ahora, palpitando con la memoria de la rabia contenida de hacía siglos. Era casi como si esas sombras supieran que sus anteriores verdugos habían regresado. Inuyasha se quitó la máscara, y luego movió la cabeza en torno a sus hombros.

\- Ahora - dijo a los hombres y mujeres que esperan a sus espaldas, y saltó en el aire.

Debajo de él, ellos comenzaron a caminar frente de la casa y a arrojarle cosas. Botellas de cerveza, sus zapatos, sus máscaras, y todo lo que podían obtener en sus manos, lo tiraron. Las ventanas se rompieron en el primer y el segundo piso, el sonido ahogado por los gritos y gritos de la gente. Sin embargo no se acercarían más de cuatro metros de la casa. Se quedaron lo suficientemente lejos como para que cualquiera que quisiera detenerlos tuviera que salir a buscarlos.

Sacar a Delphine o Louis no era el punto. El ruido que provocó en la casa si lo era. Escondido detrás de la chimenea en un tejado cercano, Inuyasha esperó su ocasión. Cuando dos ventanas se destrozaban al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha se lanzó hacia delante, la racionalización de su cuerpo y el buceo a través de las ventanas de la segunda planta.

Inuyasha rodo tan pronto como cayó al suelo, permaneciendo agachado, buscando en la habitación con cuidado de no dejar que ningún destello verde se escapara de sus ojos. No iba a hacer más fácil que lo encontraran, en el caso que hubieran determinado que el ruido que acababan de escuchar era él en vez de más objetos siendo lanzados por las ventanas.

La habitación estaba vacía de todo pero con muebles. Inuyasha inhalo, tratando de localizar a Akane por el olor, y luego juró. La habitación apestaba a líquido para embalsamar, un olor nocivo que malditamente cerca enmascaraba todo lo demás. Bastardos inteligentes, pensó. Todo estaba bien, aun podía recoger el latido del corazón como un faro, aunque ahora que él estaba dentro, sonaba como si hubieran dos latidos de corazón. Ambas en direcciones opuestas entre sí.

Eligió el que sonaba más fuerte. Akane fue su última víctima, tenía sentido que el otro latido de corazón más débil perteneciera a alguien que los LaLauries habían adquirido antes que ella. Mientras que Inuyasha sentía lástima por esa persona desconocida, Akane era su principal preocupación.

Se arrastró hacia delante agazapado en cuclillas. Las luces estaban apagadas, no era necesaria para que los onis pudieran ver. No habían sonidos en el interior, excepto por los latidos de esos corazones, sus propios movimientos sigilosos y la violenta rotura de cualquier elemento que aún se arrojaba por las ventanas.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha podía sentir la energía en la casa. Delphine y Louis estaban aquí. Esperando. Cualquiera que fuera la trampa que habían puesto estuvo en marcha tan pronto como Inuyasha entró en la casa. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era ver el final. Todo el mundo tiene que morir un día, Inuyasha reflexionó con gran determinación. "_Vamos, bastardos_." Veamos si tienen lo que se necesita para hacer de hoy mi día.

Inuyasha subió por el pasillo hacia el sonido de los latidos del corazón, con cuidado de detectar cualquier indicio de un ataque inminente. Hasta ahora, no había visto a nadie, pero todas sus alarmas internas estaban sonando. La trampa estaría donde Akane estaba, es cierto, pero él no podía abandonarla. Después de todo, era su culpa Delphine se la llevara en primer lugar.

El latido del corazón venía de la habitación al final del pasillo. Cuatro puertas abiertas amenazantes, se pusieron entre él y ella. Inuyasha sacó dos cuchillos de su abrigo, uno de acero y uno de plata. Agarró uno en cada mano manteniéndolos bajos mientras seguía adelante. "_Sal, sal, dondequiera que estés..._"

Todo en él se tensó cuando se arrastró hasta la primera puerta, sus terminaciones nerviosas anticipaban una rebanada súbita de dolor de un cuchillo u otra arma. Inuyasha saltó a la habitación, se preparó para hacer frente a un ataque, pero no, no había nada. Sólo muebles y más polvo cubriendo más de ellos, y el olor nocivo que el embalsamamiento neutralizaba su habilidad para rastrear cualquier cosa por el olor.

"_Una menos, tres más_." Inuyasha repitió la misma rutina con la puerta de al lado. Esta vez, fue golpeado en la cara por una tela de araña, pero no había nada más peligroso que eso. La tercera sala estaba vacía, al igual que la cuarta habitación, pero la cuarta habitación tenía sangre. Una gran cantidad de sangre.

Inuyasha se arrodilló junto a una amplia agrupación de manchas, dando una profunda aspiración. Incluso por encima de los vapores químicos en la sala, él supo que era la sangre de Akane. Lo que significaba que los pedazos de huesos arrojados casi de manera casual en la esquina también eran de ella. Se levantó, la necesidad de vengarse no lo enloquecía, lo calmaba. Inuyasha se acercó cautelosamente a la habitación con el latido del corazón al igual que lo había hecho con las otras. Si los LaLauries pensaron que la imagen espeluznante de sus sobras lo haría correr con un abandono imprudente a salvarla, estaban equivocados.

Esta habitación estaba vacía de muebles, excepto por un largo y oscuro ataúd de donde el latido de corazón provenía. Inuyasha espero antes de entrar, sus sentidos atentos a cualquier matiz de ruido o movimiento. Nada. Por otra parte, un yokai no respiraba y podía mantenerse tan quieto como una estatua si era necesario. Delphine y Louis, ambos, podían estar ahí, esperando por él.

Inuyasha se sumergió en la habitación, rodando inmediatamente para contrarrestar cualquier asalto frontal, las hojas firmemente en sus manos buscando carne a la cual enterrarse. Nada. Ni siquiera un susurro, a excepción del constante latido del corazón. El armario en la habitación no tenía puertas, así que nadie estaba escondido ahí, a menos que Delphine o Louis hayan adquirido el truco de desmaterialización de Byacuya, no estaban en esta sala. Se acercó al ataúd, tomando otra respiración profunda. Estaba el olor del líquido para embalsamar, la sangre de Akane, y algo más. Metálico, aunque demasiado débil para descifrarlo por encima del mal olor de los químicos. Apagados y consistentes sonidos de _hmph, hmph!_ intercalados con respiraciones entrecortadas desde el interior del ataúd. Alguien estaba vivo allí. Amordazado, por los sonidos de eso.

Inuyasha pasó la mano a lo largo de la tapa del ataúd. Esto era demasiado fácil. ¿Estaba Delphine allí con Akane?, ¿Esperando por empujar plata en su corazón tan pronto como Inuyasha levantara la tapa? Si era ella, pronto iba a encontrar la inutilidad de eso.

Rompió la tapa, oyó un leve _click_ –y entonces se arrojó lejos en el instante antes de la explosión. Fragmentos de plata de la bomba especializada se incrustaron por toda su espalda. Como así las partes del cuerpo de quien haya sido la desafortunada alma que había estado en ese ataúd. Sólo el chaleco antibalas de Inuyasha salvó su corazón de las irregulares piezas de plata. Por un momento, yació en el suelo, calculando mentalmente las heridas. Entonces, Delphine y Louis irrumpieron en la habitación balanceando cuchillos de plata.

Inuyasha se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca por el dolor en las piernas donde trozos de carne habían sido arrancados por la bomba. Su cabeza estaba a la vez llameante y palpitante por un poco de plata que se había incrustado en su cráneo. Se giró, causando que la puñalada de Louis dirigida a rebanar su corazón fuera a su hombro. Pero fue un error, puesto que la hoja en vez de encontrar profundamente su piel sólo rebotó en el chaleco de su pecho. Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, mentalmente reprendiéndose a sí mismo. Deja de ser estúpido, o no tendrás mucho tiempo para lamentarlo.

Había perdido los cuchillos de sus manos durante la explosión. Inuyasha recibió otras dos puñaladas profundas antes de poder asegurar un cuchillo y atacar de nuevo. Louis LaLauries fue rápido, esquivando la hoja y pateando el muslo de Inuyasha, donde una pieza particularmente grande de plata todavía estaba incrustada. Costándole un punto cuando giró de nuevo para evitar el ataque de Delphine desde atrás. Su cuchillo atravesó la parte superior del brazo en vez de a través de su cuello. Sin embargo, fue profundo, casi cortando la extremidad. Delphine era fuerte, y no peleaba como un novato. Lo acuchilló, mientras que Louis atacaba por el frente. Toda la plata en su carne consumía la fuerza de su cuerpo al intentar sanarse a sí mismo y sanar las nuevas lesiones que estaban siendo infligidas, una después de la otra.

Delphine y Louis lo forzaron a retroceder, causando que casi tropezara con un pedazo de escombro. Su brazo izquierdo, pendía de unos pocos ligamentos, le tomó unos segundos repararse a sí mismo, pero esos segundos eran costosos. Inuyasha no podía usar el brazo para luchar, y Louis y Delphine aprovechaban su ventaja. Más plata cortando en él, hasta que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sentía que quemaba y su sangre salpicó el suelo alrededor de ellos, debilitándolo aún más.

Sintiendo que la victoria estaba cerca, Delphine saltó sobre su espalda, desgarrando salvajemente con ambos dientes y cuchillos. Inuyasha no podía expulsarla y mantener a raya a Louis. Ni siquiera podía conseguir más de sus cuchillos, Delphine ya había logrado arrancar su abrigo en su ataque de rabia. Y tampoco podía llegar a los atados a sus piernas, ya que Louis agarró su cabeza tan pronto como Inuyasha se inclinó.

Louis sonrió, salvaje y satisfecho, mientras golpeaba hacia arriba profundamente en el intestino de Inuyasha, haciéndole encorvarse instintivamente por la explosión de agonía. Delphine redobló sus esfuerzos y enfocándose en la carnicería de su cuello, al darse cuenta de que no podía penetrar el chaleco antibalas de pecho y espalda.

Una falta de definición en la esquina de la habitación hizo caer a Inuyasha sobre una rodilla. Louis dejó escapar una risa de triunfo, pero Inuyasha no estaba de rodillas por la derrota. Fue porque había visto lo que Louis, de espaldas y su atención fija en Inuyasha, no había notado. Delphine también lo vio. Ella empezó a gritar aun cuando Inuyasha saltaba hacia atrás golpeándolos a ambos contra la pared detrás de él mientras una hoja larga y curva se arqueó en el camino a través del cuello de Louis LaLauries.

La cabeza de Louis se volvió hacia la derecha y siguió su camino. Rodando de sus hombros mientras se desplomaba hacia adelante, un agujero oscuro y viscoso mostraba a Inuyasha donde solía estar la cabeza. Byacuya sostuvo una hoja manchada de rojo detrás de él. Delphine volvió a gritar, en una penetrante sirena de rabia y dolor. Inuyasha no dudó. Metió la mano en sus botas y sacó los dos recipientes oblongos que contenían, arrancando las tapas y apuñalándolas en su pecho.

Las llamaradas individuales entraron en erupción, encendiendo su ropa en llamas, ya que su inflamación era de adentro hacia afuera. Inuyasha los sostenía, sin piedad empujándolos más profundo. El cuerpo de un oni no tenía suficiente sangre para apagarlas. Los gritos de Delphine se convirtieron en frenéticos, sus piernas y brazos se convulsionaban locamente mientras trataba de escapar. Inuyasha la inmovilizó en el suelo, haciendo caso omiso de las llamas en él mientras ella continuaba ardiendo. Se había alimentado bien antes de esta noche, él no se quemaría tan fácilmente. El fuego se propagó a través del cuerpo de Delphine, la división y el ennegrecimiento de su la piel fue más rápido de lo que podía curar.

Algo salvaje en Inuyasha le dieron ganas de prolongar esto. Empujando más bengalas dentro de Delphine y quemarla hasta que no quedaran más que cenizas, excepto que no había tiempo. Las sirenas gemían, cada vez más fuerte. La policía estaría pronto allí. Esa bomba, aunque relativamente pequeña, no había pasado desapercibida.

Inuyasha sacó una larga hoja de la bota, dejando a Delphine ver el brillo del metal, cuando lo sostuvo encima de ella. Entonces, Inuyasha cortó profundamente el cuello de Delphine, sintiendo poca satisfacción mientras su cabeza rodaba a través del suelo para parar en el cadáver decapitado de Louis. Después de todo el mal que los dos habían cometido, era demasiado rápido y misericordioso este final para ellos. Pero Jelani, por fin tenía su venganza. Byacuya se acercó y le tendió una mano.

\- ¿No se suponía que estarías tratando de matarme? - Inuyasha, después de una pausa, la tomó y dejo que el otro yokai tirara de él a sus pies.

\- Vine a través del ático y la vi. No tiene mucho tiempo - Byacuya no sonrió. Miró al techo y sacudió la cabeza.

_Akane. _

Inuyasha salió corriendo de la habitación, siguiendo el sonido de los latidos del corazón más débil en otra parte. La explosión en realidad lo estaba ayudando en ese sentido. El trozo que voló del pasillo reveló una escalera de metal dentro de las paredes, los latidos del corazón de Akane sonaban más fuerte allí. Inuyasha derrumbo algunos de los paneles de yeso y se deslizo a través, entonces corrió por las estrechas escaleras. Echó atrás la escotilla en la parte superior de las escaleras que daban a una pequeña habitación en forma de caja en la parte superior del techo de la casa.

Akane estaba acostada en un banco. La cara de Inuyasha se torció cuando una mirada reveló el grado de su abuso. Se arrodilló junto a ella, volviendo su cabeza para que pudiera verlo. Estaba despierta, aunque en su estado, era una maldición en vez de una bendición. Inuyasha la miró fijamente, dejando que el poder de sus ojos capturara su mente. En su condición, le tomó unos minutos.

\- Está bien, cariño. Ahora estás a salvo - Esperó, murmurando. Hasta que el horror y el terror abandonaron su mirada y dejó de tratar de moverse o hablar.

Ella no podía estar bien, sin embargo. Sus labios habían sido cocidos por medio de lo que parecía ser sedal de pesca, y sus brazos y piernas ya no estaban. La única razón por la que todavía estaba viva era porque Louis o Delphine había utilizado algo de su propia sangre para sellar las profundas heridas que la falta de sus miembros había dejado. Los que solían ser sus brazos y piernas ahora eran tocones horriblemente lisos.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos. Él podía salvar la vida de Akane... Ella no iba a sobrevivir a la transición si trataba de convertirla en un yokai, pero podría hacer de ella un oni. Todo lo que se requería era que bebiera un poco de su la sangre antes de morir, y no faltaba mucho. Ella estaba muy cerca de la muerte.

Pensó en Jelani. En el dolor que el oni admitió vivir por ser alguien que siempre sería un desvalido incluso en comparación con el más débil de su clase. Y Akane desconocía que había otro mundo que existía al margen de ella. ¿Cómo podía Inuyasha condenarla a despertar atrapada en ese cuerpo, transformándose en algo que ella ni siquiera sabía que existía? Un lento suspiro, salió de él, y luego se obligó a sonreír. Su mirada se iluminó mientras aprovechaba toda su energía en hacerle creer a Akane todo lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

\- Está bien. Estás a salvo, Akane, y no hay dolor. No estás lesionada. No estás aquí. Estás en un hermoso campo, con flores a tu alrededor. ¿Puedes verlo, Akane? - dijo Inuyasha otra vez, acariciando su rostro. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus facciones se hundían en planos relajados que estaban completamente en desacuerdo con los desiguales puntos de sutura alrededor de su boca.

\- ... Estas tibia, y en el prado mirando al cielo... mira, Akane. Ve cuan azul es... - Su mirada se hizo más fija. Inuyasha se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando la boca en su garganta. Su pulso era tan débil, que apenas podía sentir en sus labios.

\- Duerme ahora, Akane - susurró Inuyasha, mordiendo profundamente su cuello.

Byacuya se reunió con él en la parte delantera del salón donde trabajaba Akane. A partir de ahí, tenían una visión clara de la policía y la unidad de bomba que habían llamado, pululando por la vieja casa de los LaLauries. Los sujetos no querían arriesgarse a la posibilidad de que cualquier otra cosa pudiera estallar en el lugar, Inuyasha no podía culparlos.

\- ¿Por qué viniste aquí esta noche? - Después de unos minutos de silencio, Inuyasha se dirigió a Byacuya.

\- Jelani se ofreció a pagar el doble de la más alta recompensa por tu cuerpo, si te dejaba vivir en su lugar. Así que pensé en ayudarte a eliminar la escoria que ensuciaba mi ciudad. Era fácil saber dónde estabas, mon ami, una vez que la casa exploto - se encogió de hombros.

\- Compañero, tengo una mala noticia. Jelani rompió una promesa y Midoriko no ha autorizado nada de lo que ha hecho en los últimos días, así que no esperes a que te reembolsé nada - Inuyasha no pudo contener su resoplido.

\- ¿No hay dinero? - Byacuya lo miró fijamente.

\- Me temo que no. – Inuyasha quiso reírse ante el puchero del yokai lunar.

\- Me mintió. Lo voy a matar - dijo con indignación Byacuya, tirando y apretando de una bolsa de su bolsillo. No pasó nada. Byacuya miró con sorpresa, luego apretó de nuevo. Y una vez más.

\- Algún problema, ¿no? - Una lenta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Inuyasha. Entendimiento floreció en la cara de Byacuya.

\- Encontraste a Georgette - murmuró.

\- Nunca subestimes a tu oponente. Sabes que no hay que tomar a la ligera la magia, y si algo le pasa a Georgette por asistir o por negarse a participar en tus crímenes de nuevo, me veré obligado a hacerlos públicos - respondió Inuyasha.

Byacuya no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Inuyasha esperó, preguntándose si ahora que Byacuya sabía que no recibiría ninguna libra por "dejar" vivir a Inuyasha, se atrevería a llevarlo a una lucha justa, sin la probabilidad de una de sus mágicos escapes.

\- No, mon ami. Eso es tiempo pasado. El dinero no es todo, ¿Oui? Un día, tal vez, podrías ayudarme - Finalmente, una leve sonrisa cruzo la boca de Byacuya.

\- Espero que no estés mintiendo. Me agradas, pero si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver del lado contrario con un arma de plata, te marchitaré - Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza.

\- Entendido. ¿Sediento? - Byacuya se encogió de hombros. Entonces asintió a la masa de gente en la calle-

Otro bufido escapó de Inuyasha. ¿Se quiere sumergir en esa multitud y saciarse con gargantas sin nombre, un sin número de personas que nunca sabrán que les pasó durante el tiempo que eran mordidos? No. Él quería llevar a Akane a su casa, limpiar su cuerpo, y luego enterrarla en su patio, así no podrían cometer más indecencias en contra de ella.

Pero no podía hacer eso. Su familia tenía el derecho a enterrarla, no él. Lo mejor que Inuyasha podía hacer era dejar a Akane dónde estaba. La policía haría su investigación, compararía con los otros asesinatos, y tal vez decidiría que había un imitador que había llevado muy lejos su obsesión por la oscura historia de los LaLauries. Dado que los cuerpos de Delphine y Louis, en muerte, habían retrocedido de nuevo a sus verdaderas edades, la policía podría considerar que fueron viejas víctimas desenterradas por los bombardeos. Ellos nunca se darían cuenta que estaban mirando a los propios asesinos.

Así que, en verdad, no tenía nada que hacer, que tirarse a la multitud que no tenía ni idea de los horrores cometidos a sólo una cuadra de distancia. Por otra parte, Midoriko podría tratar de hacer este su ultimo 'Mardi Gras'. La escala de su castigo aún no se había determinado. "_Comer y beber, que mañana moriremos_" pensó Inuyasha sardónicamente.

\- Muéstrame el camino, compañero. - Barrió la mano a Byacuya.

_Continuara…_


	9. Epilogo

**Aquí el final de este libro, ¿les gusto? Si es así díganme si quieren el siguiente libro de la saga. Es más largo y en esa adaptación si aparecerá Kagome. ;)**

**Epilogo **

Bajo el cementerio, el aire era húmedo y fresco, con un intenso olor a moho. Había casi una pulgada de agua en el suelo. Estos túneles nunca se secaban por completo, no importaba lo fuerte que las bombas trabajaran. Una sola vela irrumpió la oscuridad, iluminando el rostro de la mujer que se sentó en la única silla de la habitación.

Jelani se arrodilló delante de ella, que no había sido una tarea fácil, teniendo en cuenta sus piernas ortopédicas. Pero ahora su enorme cuerpo estaba en una postura de sumisión y resignación. Acababa de confesar sus crímenes y estaba a la espera de su sentencia. Y después de él, Inuyasha era el siguiente.

Mirando hacia abajo, la expresión de Midoriko Laveau era inexpresiva, ocultando cualquier pensamiento que se arremolinara en su mente. Después de varios minutos de tensión se puso de pie.

\- Me has traicionado - Su voz era tan suave como su piel, lo que hacía difícil adivinar su edad.

\- Sí, Majestic - murmuró Jelani.

Poder electrizante se deslizo por debajo de su estructura como su temperamento. Inuyasha no reaccionó, pero sentía que el aire acababa de convertirse cuchillas invisibles que cortaban su piel.

\- No lo lamentas - A pesar de su enojo electrizante, cuando Jelani levantó la cabeza, sonreía.

\- No, mi reina. No lo hago – "_Cristo. Queriendo explotar, ¿no?_ ", pensó Inuyasha. Algo cruzó la cara de Midoriko, demasiado rápido para que Inuyasha pudiera descifrar si era pena o rabia.

\- Bueno. Si vas a morir por algo, no debes arrepentirte de ello - Su brazo relampagueó, tan rápido que la sonrisa Jelani nunca tuvo la posibilidad de resbalar.

Todavía estaba en su rostro cuando su cabeza rodó de sus hombros y su cuerpo se desplomó hacia adelante. Midoriko no se movió fuera del camino, a pesar de que la supuración del cuello de Jelani lentamente fue presionado contra el dobladillo de su falda. Esa hoja larga y curvada todavía estaba en su mano mientras su mirada se encontró con la de Inuyasha.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Te arrepientes? - Inuyasha pensó en la pregunta, y no sólo porque sabía que su vida podía depender de su respuesta.

\- Lamento no haber matado a los LaLauries antes - dijo al fin, sosteniendo la mirada de Midoriko sin inmutarse.

\- Tambien que una chica inocente tuviera un final horrible, porque la inmiscuí en la cuestión. Lo lamento por el tipo a tus pies, que sentía que la venganza valía más que su vida. Pero si lo que me estás preguntando es si lo haría todo de nuevo para detener a Delphine y Louis... la respuesta es sí. Y no me arrepiento de eso - Midoriko tocó el cuchillo contra su pierna. Inuyasha le echó un vistazo y luego miro nuevamente a sus ojos oscuros. "_Si quieres mi cabeza, no me arrodillaré para que puedas tenerla. No eres mi Sire y no te traicioné, por lo que tendrás que luchar por ella_." pensó con frialdad.

\- ¿Crees que necesito esto para matarte? ¿Crees que necesito cualquier tipo de arma en absoluto - Con una mirada de complicidad, Midoriko movió el cuchillo.

Ella dejó caer el cuchillo y dio un paso alrededor del cuerpo de Jelani. El aire a su alrededor cambió. Se espesó con el poder, convirtiéndose en hielo, desesperado y furioso. Un ruido de un leve lamento parecía venir de ninguna parte y de todas a la vez.

\- ¿Sabes que sucede cuando una reina del vudú se convierte en un yokai? - Preguntó voz resonó, como si múltiples personas estuvieran de alguna manera hablando a través de sus cuerdas vocales.

\- Mis vínculos con el otro mundo fueron fortalecido. Los procedentes de la tumba me llenaron de su poder. Escúchalos rugir - Midoriko abrió la boca y hubo un rugido, lleno de rabia suficiente espeluznante para hacer temblar a Inuyasha.

Remolinos oscuros aparecieron a su alrededor, como si su sombra se hubiera multiplicado. Estos remolinos se trasladaron enrollándose en Inuyasha, acariciándolo con la congelación, las manos malévolas, que padecían hambre. Su fuerza parecía fundirse fuera de él con su tacto mientras que el recuerdo de su muerte, hacía mucho tiempo, brilló en su mente. Se sentía de la misma manera que lo hacía entonces; frío, debilidad, sucumbiendo a la inevitable caída en la nada. Entonces, el poder en torno a Midoriko se desvaneció. Ese lamento sobrenatural se detuvo, las sombras rizando de nuevo en ella, y en un apuro, la fuerza regresó al cuerpo de Inuyasha.

\- Me gustaría que me hubieras mentido. Entonces podría haber justificado el matarte - Midoriko lo miraba con una sonrisa pequeña, frágil en su boca.

\- Usted ya sabía la verdad. Mentir sólo nos habría insultado a ambos - Inuyasha se recuperó lo suficiente como para encogerse de hombros. Ella lo estudió de nuevo, su expresión no dio nada de distancia.

\- Tienes prohibido volver a Nueva Orleans por cinco años. Si violas esta prohibición, te mataré. Si hablas de estos eventos con alguien, te mataré. En cuanto a lo que todos sabrán, te contraté para que te encargaras de los LaLauries mientras estaba fuera de la ciudad, y Jelani fue asesinado por ellos en defensa de su ciudad. Además, se que una deuda es equivalente al valor de una vida, por lo tanto te voy a dejar mantener la tuya - dijo ella finalmente.

Inuyasha no discutió la afirmación de que Midoriko podía matarlo. Su demostración de poder momentos antes habían dejado claro que había cosas de la reina de Nueva Orleans que pocas personas conocían – o vivían para contar. Después de considerar todas las cosas, Inuyasha conseguía una palmada en la muñeca. Por otra parte, también había un interés mayor por parte de Midoriko para dejar a Inuyasha vivo y así respaldar su versión de los hechos.

En cuanto a Jelani, por lo menos Midoriko le estaba dando un legado de honor. Había cosas peores para morirse que asegurar una venganza largamente negada. Tarde o temprano, todos morían. Sólo le tomó más tiempo a la muerte ponerse al día con los que ya había visitado, como los yokais y los onis.

\- Hecho - dijo Inuyasha.

\- Fuera - Midoriko bajó la vista para mirar al muerto cerca de sus pies.

Su voz sonaba ronca. Se arrodilló en un cuadro fulminante ante Jelani para acariciar su hombro. Aunque ella lo había matado, su dolor era evidente. Ese tipo de crueldad, combinado con el nivel de potencia de Midoriko era verdaderamente aterrador. Si darle muerte a Jelani no hubiera significado nada para ella, Inuyasha no lo habría encontrado escalofriante. Pero si a pesar de que la había herido matar a Jelani, eso no se lo había impedido.

Sí. Mejor se iría rápidamente.

Inuyasha se fue sin mirar atrás. Su vuelo fuera de la ciudad ya estaba reservado. Para esta noche, él estaría camino a Ohio, buscando a los yokais que había estado siguiendo antes de que se involucrara en este lío.

Esto había terminado, pero ya era hora de la próxima cacería.

_Fin _


End file.
